


If you weren't real I'd make you up

by Oh_Lumos



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Baby Dwarves, Baby Gimli, Baby Legolas, Dwarves, Elves, Gen, I'm not really sure, Imaginary Friends, Legolas is not named Legolas at first, M/M, Pre-Relationship, because Gimli doesn't know him, but it might be slash, but still poor Dwarves, so I tagged it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Lumos/pseuds/Oh_Lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli feels lonely, until an Elfling called Kidhuzel appears at his room, and they play and become very good friends.<br/>Glóin and Geira meet the Elf and are worried their son might get lonely again without him.<br/>Also, they are worried Kidhuzel won't fade once Gimli grows up, but imaginary friends do that right?<br/>Or...maybe they just don't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I found this prompt on Tumblr, it's not in a kink page or anything, it's a prompt in the "writing prompts" tag: "You're a kid's imaginary friend. He's growing up. You're fading away"  
> And I thought of these two automatically, because Elves fade and Dwarves grow up and get to the actual end of their lives. Which is sad.  
> But this is also an opportunity to make Legolas and Gimli inseparable, as they are!  
> I'm still not entirely sure if I'm gonna make this slash, or just continue it as a gen fic. I suppose time will tell, but I tagged it like both until I decide.  
> Also, when Gimli meets Legolas, he doesn't know about Elven culture, except for the fact that they live in the forest, nor does he know of Elven names, so, as the Elf is his imaginary friend, he names (unconsciously of course) Kidhuzel (gold of gold) for his hair.  
> He pictures him like the Legolas we know (from the movies) because he has seen a certain someone in a picture in a book. (Guess who that someone is?) We will know more about that later!  
> I think that's it.  
> I really hope you enjoy!!

Gimli felt lonely. He knew how to play alone, with only his toys as his company, but he enjoyed playing with other kids just as much. His cousins, even older than him as they were, gave little Gimli complete evenings of fun and adventures. But even on those days, the sun went down, and with it, Gimli's cousins left, but at least Fili and Kili had each other to play with when they went home, and even Ori, whose medium brother was much older than him, left whatever he was doing to play with his baby brother. But Gimli, he had no one but his parents, and they both had work to do, his father in the smiths and his mother in the market. So he stayed with Aunt Dis, or Uncles Dori and Nori, but most days on his own, and sadness would come on those days, sometimes making him just not play at all, and lie on his bed imagining how it would be to have a brother, one he could play with, and prank their cousins with, and sneak cookies into their room with, blinking innocently at their mother later. His parents would find him flat on his bed, eyes set on the ceiling, and some times they didn't even ask what he was doing, for they knew, and they knew what the conversation would be after their son's answer:

"Ma, Da, why don't I have a little brother like Kili and Ori?" his big dark eyes in his small face staring intensely at his parent's.

His father would go mute every time, and his mother had to fight back tears and bite back sobs.

"My star, I-we have told you. I can't give you a little brother. It is very dangerous, I am not strong enough to have a baby." said Geira, her eyes set on Gimli's face, taking in the beauty and health of her only son so that she didn't lose her self to pain.

Gimli only stared at them both for another moment and then went back to lying on his bed.

Glóin and Geira kissed him and walked out from his room to do their normal chores and just leave the topic be.

One evening, after Geira left Gimli's lunch in a paper bag and she went running to the family's stall in the market, Gimli went to his room and took out the Dwarven Soldier wood figurines Uncle Bofur had given him for his birthday and the Orc steel figurines Uncle Bifur made for him, forming a very elaborate strategy of war. While placing the soldiers of both parties, he figured he needed another player who moved the Orcs, because he obviously wanted to be the Dwarves, and there were many figurines to move all by himself. He kept seeing himself making the Dwarves charge against the Orcs while he finished placing the Dwarven Army, and starting with the enemy lines automatically, not really paying attention to what he was doing in favor of picturing his fellow player making the dying noises of the Orcs. When he placed the last Orc, a small voice spoke behind him, making him spin so quickly he scattered all his army across his room.

"Can I play with you?" the small voice belonged to a slim small figure, with yellow hair that reached his shoulders. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

Gimli forgot his surprise and frowned "You did not scare me! I'm a Dwarf, I do not get scared!"

The boy at his bedroom's door smiled and nodded "You are very brave then, if nothing scares you, I didn't know Dwarves were like that!"

"That is why I told you we are. Who are you?" asked Gimli with curiosity. What was this stranger doing in his house? How had he come in? Gimli's ma had closed the door, and Gimli knew he didn't have to open the door to anyone.

The boy smile solemnly at him and said "I'm Kidhuzel, your friend! Can I play with you then?"

One of Gimli's brow shot up "You are not my friend, I don't know who you are."

Kidhuzel's pale face fell with hurt, and Gimli hurried to say "We can be friends, but first we have to know in-intorduf ourselves! My name is -"

"Gimli, I know that" Kidhuzel said before Gimli could finish, smiling broadly, and Gimli frowned again.

"How did you know my name?"

"I don't know, I just know it." said Kidhuzel shrugging, walking into the room and kneeling in front of Gimli.

Something about Kidhuzel's face seemed familiar to the Dwarfling, though he didn't know what.

"Gimli? May I play then?" Kidhuzel asked again when Gimli stared at him trying to remember where he had seen him before.

"Ummm, yes, I suppose you can. Ma and Da say I have to learn how to share my toys, but I don't like sharing with Kili because he always throws my toys and I can't find them" said Gimli sullenly.

"Who is Kili?" asked Kidhuzel curiously, now helping Gimli accommodate the armies again.

"He's my cousin, why don't you know him? He is the son of the Princess, everybody knows him and his brother Fili."

"I don't know, I have never seen him, only you"

"Only me?"

Kidhuzel nodded, placing carefully the Dwarves side to side. Gimli frowned once more. This boy was weird, and not only because he only knew Gimli, but because of how he looked. Now that he was nearer, Gimli wondered at the shinny grey of Kidhuzel's eyes, and of his body that though small was larger even than Fili's. He was very slim, nothing at all like any Dwarfling. And his ears, they were pointed. Gimli had only seen ears like those once, in a book in the house of Uncle Balin; he liked to keep books of the History of Middle-earth and he taught the smaller ones their History lessons. The book he remembered was about the war of the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, and the Elven warriors looked very much like Kidhuzel, pointy ears, long silky hair, though some had dark locks instead of yellow, and their faces pretty, though he thought Kidhuzel had a prettier face than the Elves in the books. Gimli flushed at the thought and continued arranging the battlefield.

"Are you an Elf?" he asked, not looking at Kidhuzel.

"I don't know, do you think I am an Elf?"

"You don't know what you are?" asked Gimli almost shouting and looking at Kidhuzel straight in the eyes, what was it with this boy? "You are very strange!"

"I suppose I am. But, do you think I am an Elf?" he said looking back at Gimli.

"Well, I once read a book with Elves in it, and you look a lot like them, with your long ears."

"The I am an Elf." stated Kidhuzel as it that settled the matter.

"Yes you are."

"You don't like Elves"

"Ma and Da say Elves are bad."

All the pieces were ready, and Kidhuzel looked oddly at Gimli.

"We are not bad."

"You didn't even know you are an Elf, how do you know you are not bad?"

"Do you think I'm bad Gimli?"

Gimli considered the answer for a moment. He didn't know Kidhuzel, and the closer he looked, the stranger the Elf seemed. But he didn't think he was bad, in fact, Gimli thought he looked very gentle and polite, unlike Fili and Kili, who weren't Elves. "No, I don't think you are bad"

Kidhuzel's face broke into a very goofy smile that made Gimli giggle.

"Let's play, you will be the Orcs, and I will be the Dwarves!" the smaller boy was ready to argue why he deserved to be the Dwarves as the host of the game place, when Kidhuzel beamed at him and took an Orc captain happily.

"Prepare to die, Dwarf!"

Gimli stared at him wide eyed "You are not gonna fight with me?"

"Should I fight you? I don't want to do that, why don't we just make the toys fight?" asked Kidhuzel with certain sadness in his voice.

"Kili always fights me when I tell him he has to be the Orcs! He hates being the Orcs!"

"I don't mind. I'm not really and Orc, I will only pretend to be one so we can play and have fun"

At a loss of words, Gimli nodded and their game started. The light that came through Gimli's stone windows from the lamps outside his house, shifted on the floor as the Dwarf guards changed the illumination of the streets in the mountain, and Kidhuzel amd Gimli took their game to the living room, making the Orcs hide from the rage of the Dwarves, and a little later they took the bread and honey from the bag Geira had left for lunch, but only Gimli munched in.

"I don't need to eat, I'm not hungry, but thank you." said Kidhuzel, watching Gimli lick honey from his fingers.

Then they wen into Gimli's room again and the Dwarfling told Kidhuzel all about his ma and da.

"Da always says he knew he had been born to be happy when he met ma."

"I want to know I was born to be happy" said Kidhuzel.

"You are just a boy, boys don't get married, old people get married" said Gimli as if it was the most obvious thing.

"It's alright, I can wait until I grow up."

Gimli thought about when Kidhuzel grew up. Would he still be Gimli's friend when that happened? He had just met him, but he felt as if they were supposed to be together always, though, would they? Balin said that Elves dwelt in the forests together, and that seeing one outside of them was very strange indeed. Was Kidhuzel lost?

"Where is your house?"

Kidhuzel looked at Gimli for a long moment before answering "In the forest"

"Why did you go out of the forest and came into our mountain?"

"I don't know, I wanted to explore I think."

Gimli nodded and got lost in thought again. Kidhuzel lied down on his bed next to him looking at the ceiling.

The front door of his house creaked after a few minutes and Gimli jumped off his bed excitedly.

"Ma and Da are here! Come Kidhuzel, I want you to meet them and tell them you are my friend!" Gimli was at the door of his room, Kidhuzel jumping gracefully down the bed and walking towards his Dwarf friend.

Glóin and Geira heard the shouts of their son and ran to his room, but Gimli beat them and met at the small hall that separated their living room from the bedrooms.

"Gimli, son what is-"

"Da come! Come see my friend, he is an Elf Da! And he has long ears and his hair is yellow like Fili's!" Gimli was pulling Glóin towards his room excitedly as the older Dwarf exchanged a puzzled look with his wife.

"An Elf, in a mountain?" asked Geira with doubt.

"Yes ma he's in my room! He came to play with me and we had a lot of fun! Come ma!"

The eagerness in Gimli's voice was such that his parents believed for a moment that and Elven child was in their son's room, which made them walk faster after Gimli, Glóin frowning. Bloody Elves, would they really let a child of theirs wander this far?

"Kidhuzel! This is my ma and da!"

The small Elf smiled towards his friend. Glóin and Geira entered the room to find it empty except for their son and them. The expectation had gotten the better of them, and they looked around feeling a little silly.

"Where is he love?" asked Geira cautiously. Perhaps he was hiding? Obviously Elves told their children stories of how bad Dwarves were.

Gimli looked at her with suspicion. Where was he? Kidhuzel, with big ears and yellow flashy hair was right in front of them, and yet his ma and da were looking around his room looking for the Elf.

"He's right here!" he said pointing to the spot next to him, where Kidhuzel was looking a little frightened. His parents turned towards where he was signaling and stared right through the air to the floor. But Gimli was pointing firmly to nothing at all.

Gimli turned to look at Legolas as his parents frowned and looked at each other. His friend looked back at him full of despair when Gimli's ma and da didn't seem to see him.

Gimli reached for Kidhuzel's hand to try to squeeze it so that he wasn't scared, but before he could touch him, his ma hummed in realisation and gave her husband a look that said "follow my lead".

"Sorry my darling, I had never seen an Elfling and thought this was just one of your friends. Hello! I'm Gimli's mother, nice to meet you" she said sweetly, and motioned Glóin to do as she did.

Glóin frowned but complied as his wife glared at him "Eer, hello, Elfling, I'm Gimli's father"

Gimli beamed now that his parents were saying hello to Kidhuzel, and the Elf looked better as well, smiling broadly.

"He's Kidhuzel my new friend! He came to explore to the mountain and we played all day long!"

After a very detailed retell of their game, Gimli asked his parents if Kidhuzel could sleep in, and they said yes as long as Kidhuzel's parents were ok with it.

"I don't think they would mind" the yellow haired child said, to which Gimli shrieked in happiness, making his parents see that the Elf had said yes.

They left their bouncing son in his room, and went to the living room quietly, Glóin sighing heavily.

"What in the name of Mahal was all that about?"

"My poor baby, he really must feel lonely all day here" said Geira sadly.

"Meaning?"

"Don't you see? He is always saying he wants a little brother, and well"she paused to prevent her voice from breaking before taking a deep breath and continuing "we cannot give one to him, so he has made an Elf friend with his imagination to fight the loneliness!"

Glóin looked at her with doubt.

"What are you saying? An imaginary fiend?"

She nodded energetically "Of course! Dis told me Thorin used to have one when he was small, when their mother passed away and their father was too grieved to see to his children, so they looked for comfort on their own, and Thorin found it within himself. She said he often talked to himself, but not really, that it looked as if he was actually talking to somebody else, and he brought him to play after a while, and he even introduced him to his father, though there was no one with him!"

Glóin took it all in heavily. "So my son is hallucinating! Is that what this is?"

"It's imagination, not an hallucination."

"That doesn't sound any better, Geira! How do we stop it?"

Carefully, Geira spoke "I don't think we should."

"What? Do you really mean to let him go on with this nonsense!?"

"Glóin, I don't think there's anything wrong with this! Dis said Thorin's friend faded, and he is a King, a leader! It cannot be bad. Think of it, love, he feels lonely, this might help him when we leave him here."

"He's got cousins to play with"

"Yes, but they go to their own houses, and he resents that he stays on his own while Fili and Kili are together and Ori has his brothers. It's a natural thing, but we cannot censure him if he is making himself feel better when we can't!"

Glóin thought of the words of his wife. She was right. His cousins were not always able to take care of his little star, and they couldn't miss work. They had to leave Gimli alone most of the time, and that couldn't be healthy for a 15 year old Dwafling. If they couldn't help him directly, at least they could so it indirectly, and wish for this foolishness to pass as he grew older and understood better why he couldn't have a brother. He nodded reluctantly and Geira sighed.

"It's maybe not the best way, but what other choice do we have?"

After a moment of silence, Glóin grunted. "Why do you think he is imagining an Elf? How does he even know what an Elf looks like? And why does it have a name in Khûzdul?" his voice was thick with distaste.

Geira shrugged "I don't know. The kid is intelligent, he may have sneaked somewhere and looked at a picture. Not the race I'd like him to befriend, but I will not tell him which friends to chose."

"He's choosing a bloody Elf! What if this gives him ideas for later!"

"Dear, he will forget about him, when he grows up, and he is a Dwarf. I doubt he will like Elves when this Kidhuzel is over."

Still doubtful, Glóin sat on his armchair as Geira gave him a tankard with ale and took one for herself. She only hoped this was just a temporary thing.

___________________________

  
"An imaginary friend? Really?"

Dis looked at Geira with amusement.

"Aye, and it's very baffling, he speaks a lot to him, and they both dine with us, though Gimli says Kidhuzel doesn't need to eat as much as we do, that he always eats in the forest before coming to the mountain." sighed Geira with certain tiredness. It hadn't been easy, every time Geira forgot about Kidhuzel, Gimli looked so outraged, and he would scream to both his parents that they shouldn't hate Kidhuzel just because he was an Elf, which set Glóin on a fret and it was as if Geira had two Dwarflings at home.

Dis turned from her cup pf tea towards Geira, eyeing her with confusion "His name is Kidhuzel and he...lives in the forest?" she said this with doubt, and Geira let her place the pieces by herself. "Wait, Geira, are you telling me that Gimli's imaginary friend is an... An Elf?? With a name of our language??"

"What can I tell you, Dis, I never even saw the imaginary friend thing coming, let alone him being an Elf"

"Oh Mahal. What did Glóin say?"

"Can you not imagine? He's not done saying, he tries to take the idea from Gimli whenever he can, but I tell him we should let it be. I don't wan Gimli to suffer anymore than he does only because of an enmity problem."

"You are right, even if I'm not happy with it either. It cannot be good for him with the other children.You know how little Dwarflings can be too blunt when talking."

Geira nodded. She had thought about it as well, and knew Gimli would obviously tell the other kids about his new Elf friend. It worried her, how they might react, they weren't going to pretend like he and Glóin had, they were too young, she didn't expect them to. "Should I tell Gimli not to tell his cousins? I don't want him to think it's wrong to have this friend if he keeps him company when he's lonely"

"Maybe it's the best. Tell him that the other children don't know the Elf like he does, and they sill think he's bad. He will probably understand."

The two Dwarrowdames finished their teas and went on talking while their little gems were out playing smith with Glóin and Thorin. Luckily, Kidhuzel had had to go back to his own family in the forest for the moment, so Gimli spoke nothing of him in front of their fearless leader and his nephews. Glóin didn't know how Thorin would react to a Dwarf having and Elf imaginary friend, and honestly he didn't want to find out.

The babes entered Glóin's small house full of mud and ash, staining Geira's couches and chairs.

"Oof! You are going to clean that, boys!" shouted Dis at her pair of small demons.

"But ma, it's how grown Dwarfs live! Dirty and manly!" whined Kili.

Dis turned towards the two older Dwarves at the entrance of the house, and upon her glare they both went back on their tracks and cleaned their boots and dusted their clothes before coming back in.

"You will do as your mother says, you shall not disrespect the women!" Thorin addressed both his nephews in a thunderous voice, and they apologised and followed Gimli for a cleaning cloth.

"It's alright, Glóin will clean, they are kids" chuckled Geira and turned to her husband, who nodded reluctantly.

"I'll see you around Geira, and tell me how the thing goes, aye?" Dis put on her cloak and walked towards Thorin.

"Yes, thank you, dear. Walk safe!"

Fili and Kili came back and thanked Geira for having them for dinner, they said good bye to Glóin and Gimli, and the red head family said bye to Thorin.

"I better get this cleaned" Glóin went to the kitchen to gather water and a cloth.

Geira sat on an armchair and hugged her little star to her chest. "Gimli, love, I need to tell you something about Kidhuzel, but you must promise me you are not going to get angry"

Gimli tensed a little under her arms. He was getting more an more defensive of his Elf friend, whenever Glóin made a comment about him, a comment only a Dwarf would make of an Elf, Gimli would yell at his father, tears trickling down his cheeks. It was getting harder, Geira had to acknowledge it, and only a few days had passed since Kidhuzel had come for the first time. But Gimli seemed happier.

"Can you promise it, my love?"

Gimli nodded "What is it ma?"

"You know about the tales Dwarves tell about Elves. And how Elves and Dwarves have not been friends for a long time?"

"Aye."

"Well, it is great that you are Kidhuzel's friend, and I know he thinks the same. But sweetest one, I think you should never tell anyone else about him."

His small gem pushed himself off her embrace to look at her. Such seriousness in his gaze, Geira sometimes forgot he was but a child. "But why? He's nice"

"I know he is, baby, but the others don't know that, they will think he is bad, I don't want them to bother you or Kidhuzel"

"But ma, I can tell them he's not bad! And they will play with us and see that Kidhuzel is a good Elf!" he said with excitement in his voice.

Geira sighed. _They will not see who you are playing with._  "My star, we have lived disliking Elves our whole lives. It won't be that easy. You can be Kidhuzel's friend because you are special, but not everyone will understand. Please, sweetling, promise me you will not tell anyone about him" she was a little desperate, but not lying at all. Kidhuzel might not be real, but Gimli had to have something different inside him to have imagined an Elf, and at so young at age.

After a moment of silence, Gimli spoke "Alright ma. May I go to my room now?"

She kissed her son and nodded "Yes precious"

Gimli left to his room and Glóin walked towards his wife.

"This is going to be harder than we thought"

"Aye, but it's done, we can't do anything about it now."

"Are you sure it will go away?"

"It cannot last forever, love. He will grow up and understand."

Glóin sighed and started cleaning after kissing his wife.

The door of Gimli's room closed behind him. The Dwarfling took his boots of and wriggled his toes free.

"What did you do today, Gimli?"

The melodious voice didn't startle Gimli. It was as if he knew all along that his friend was in his room. He had wondered at first how was it that he went in, without a key, without being seen, but he had asked Balin and he had said Elves had a little magic of their own, so that answered his question. He walked towards his bed and closed his shuts, letting only a streak of light leak inside his room. Both him and Kidhuzel liked darkness.

"I learnt about smiting, like my Da. King Thorin and Fili and Kili came as well. The King says it's important that his nephews learn their crafts." said Gimli conversationally "What did you do today?"

Kidhuzel's long legs were dangling over the edge of Gimli's bed, an he was looking at Gimli's ash stained boots. "Did you like smiting?"

"Aye! I'm going to be a Master Smith when I grow up, and make beautiful swords for the soldiers, and a big dangerous axe for me" said Gimli beaming

Kidhuzel smiled at the excitement of the Dwarf "I think you will be the best Smith, and that Orcs will flee from your axe!"

The smaller boy flushed. Kidhuzel always had nice comments about him. He really couldn't think why anyone would dislike the Elf. "Kidhuzel, I want you to meet Fili, and Kili, and Ori."

His friend looked excited for a moment, but it soon was gone and replaced with uncertainty. "But Gimli, what if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?"

"You said all Dwarves think Elves are bad"

Gimli's mom's words came to his mind, as all the ugly comments of his father about the Elf, as all the comments of every Dwarf he knew about Elves. Gimli knew his cousins might not like Kidhuzel, but he wanted them to know him, and to make them like him, and if they did something bad to him, then they were the bad ones. "But you are not bad, I will tell them"

"Alright Gimli!"

"Do you want to play?"

Kidhuzel studied Gimli for a second before shaking his head no "I'm tired, I ran through the whole forest before coming, may I sleep here?"

"Sure! Your ma and da don't quarrel with you for staying here?"

"No, I told them I'm with my friend"

As of late, Kidhuzel had shared a little more of his life in the forest, and Gimli didn't have to ask Balin about how Elves lived anymore. The place where Kidhuzel lived was deep inside the forest, carved into it out of wood and stone. But not as the Dwarves carved. He said it was a very big place, where all Elves resided, and Gimli nodded happily and told Kidhuzel he knew that, because he went to Balin's house and the old Dwarf told him.

"I want to go to your forest some day"

"I would like to take you there" Kidhuzel smiled cheekily

"I will take you to meet Fili and Kili and Ori, and you will take me to your forest."

"I will!"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise Gimli!"

Gimli nodded with excitement and crawled inside his covers, patting the empty space next to him, and Kidhuzel snuggled beside him.

"Have a good night Gimli"

"You too Kidhuzel"

With that, both children closed their eyes, and as soon as sleep enveloped Gimli, Kidhuzel disappeared from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli takes Kidhuzel to meet his cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second chapter of this little baby. I must say that I have some others chapters as well, and so many ideas are coming to me regarding this story! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Gimli asked his ma if he could go see his cousins that day, but she said Dis and the Ri brothers would be very occupied, for the Carnival was coming and it was a good opportunity to make money. The next few days, most of the adults were working even more hours to get crafts and arts done ahead of time, so Gimli and Kidhuzel spent a lot of time together.

If they weren't playing in Gimli's room, they went out to the living room, propping cushions one over the other to simulate a mountain, or a troll, or any enemy they could think of. As days passed, Kidhuzel was showing a bit more of his character, giving Gimli opinions about the game, telling him he wanted to be a warrior along with Gimli, and the Dwarfling had no problem, even if they had to imagine their enemy, he had a companion on his adventures.

Finally, a couple of days before the carnival, Geira told Gimli he could go spend the morning with his cousins. Gimli bounced with excitement all the way to his room, where Kidhuzel was lying on Gimli's bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Kidhuzel can you guess what? We are going with Fili and Kili an Ori today! Ma just told me!"

The Elf smiled toothily and jumped off the bed. "Do we take toys to play with them!"

"Nah, we play with rocks and wood axes." Gimli said as he ran to his small wardrobe and took out his large cloak that uncle Óin ha given him. "You put this on, you will follow ma and me to the cousins' house, aye?"

Kidhuzel nodded, they had gone through the plan several times. Gimli's ma couldn't know the Elf was coming.

When Geira called Gimli to leave, the Dwarfling smiled at his friend and motioned him to stay silent, then left the room ad ran to his ma.

The two Dwarves walked through long corridors, and Gimli kept checking over his shoulder to make sure Kidhuzel was following. After many turns, they arrived to the house of Dis daughter of Thráin.

Gheira gave three knocks and the door was opened to reveal two small Dwarfs with identical mischievous smiles. The elder brother was blonde, but his hair was not like Kidhuzel's, which was paler, Fili's blonde was more golden, like the Sun. Next to him stood a smaller Dwarf with dark brown hair and very big eyes, Kili.

They said hello to their aunt and grabbed each one of Gimli's hands.

"Gimli we were just playing Orcs and Dwarves!" said Fili, turning to look at his brother.

"Aye, Uncle Dwalin gave us new swords because we broke the others, he left one for you too, come cousin!" squeaked Kili, both he and his brother pulling hard on their cousin.

Gimli turned to Kidhuzel and smiled at him reassuringly. The Elf went to hide behind a pillar supporting the roof of the house.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kili curiously, turning to look at where Kidhuzel had been.

"Nothing!" said Gimli quickly

"Then come we don't have all day!" with that, Fili pulled harder on his cousin and he was finally dragged inside.

Gimli was given his own sword, and it was bigger than the last one.

"Uncle Dwalin says we have grown, so we need bigger swords" said Fili swinging his around proudly.

"Let's play. I want to be Dwarf" stated Kili.

"Me too, brother! Gimli you are Orc!"

Rolling his eyes, Gimli just nodded, he couldn't ask to be a Dwarf, this was his cousins' house and they got to decide their roles. "Fine, but we should wait until my ma leaves, I brought a friend to play with us!"

Fili and Kili both stopped battling each other looked at him with confusion.

"A friend? What friend?" asked Fili.

"You'll see!"

"Why do we have to wait, why doesn't he come now?"

"Because..." Gimli was trying not to burst with excitement "he is an _Elf_!!"

The look of shock in the other's two faces was very comical, and Gimli giggled at them.

"An Elf? Gimli Uncle Balin says Elves dob't come here, they hate being in a mountain!" said Fili matter-of-factly.

"Aye, and Uncle Thorin says they are very bad, why do you have an Elf friend?" added Kili with bewilderment.

Gimli sighed with frustration "Kidhuzel is not bad! He is a very good friend and plays with me always! And he sings very prettily, he sings to me when I can't sleep. He lives in the forest but he likes to come to my house"

Identical frowns formed on the brother's brows.

"And your da lets you have an Elf friend?" asked Kili with a little awe in his voice.

"Aye!"

"I don't believe you, Elves don't come to mountains!" said Fili, his frown deepening.

"He said he wanted to explore and he found me! It's true, he's just outside!"

"Why doesn't he come in?"

"Because ma said I shouldn't tell you that he's my friend."

"But if your da lets you have him as a friend"

"Aye, but ma said maybe you weren't going to like him because he is an Elf"

Still frowning, Fili sat on the floor of his shared room with Kili, while the latter rocked on his heels, anticipation forming in his belly.

After a few minutes, Geira's voice could be heard saying good bye to Dis, an when the door closed, Gimli ran out of the room and out of the house. Still very small as he was, Dis didn't see him go out.

"Kidhuzel?" Gimli's voice was a whisper, lest Aunt Dis could hear him.

The familiar blonde head popped into view and smiled to Gimli, walking fast towards him.

"Come, they are inside"

Both children tip toed into the house straight to the brothers' room.

Before entering the piece, Gimli gave Kidhuzel an encouraging look and they both went inside.

Fili and Kili both looked up to Gimli, and then looked behind him, hoping to see the Elf come in.

"Where is the Elf?" both asked at the same time.

Gimli's face fell. This happening again? First his parents, now his cousins?

"Don't be rude. Kidhuzel, these are Fili and Kili, my cousins, and this is Kidhuzel, my Elf" Gimli's chest puffed with pride at the words.

The looks on Fili's and Kili's faces were of confusion and disbelief, while Kidhuzel smiled tentatively at them.

"Are you playing a joke on us Gimli?" Kili crossed his arms and huffed.

"I told you, he was lying." Fili stood up from the floor and looked mockingly at Gimli.

The smallest Dwarf felt his cheeks grow hot "I'm not lying! He's right here and you two are being very rude to him! I told him you were going to like him!" he said angrily.

Kidhuzel gave one step behind Gimli.

"There is no one there, Gimli! Why did you tell us you had a friend, we could be playing the battle by now!" whined Kili at his cousin.

"He doesn't want to be an Orc, he's inventing all this"

Gimli's small fists clenched. Why were they doing this! Kidhuzel was nice, they hadn't even given him a chance and they were making him upset. Gimli could feel him tremble behind him.

"You say Elves are bad and you are being bad with my friend! Apologise to him! Or I won't play with you anymore! And nor will Kidhuzel!"

"Apologise to whom? We are the only ones in the room!" Fili was starting to get annoyed. He loved his cousin, but he sometimes was such a baby!

"I SAID APOLOGISE!" Gimli's scream brought Dis hurrying into the room.

"What's the matter??!" she said as she burst inside.

"Gimli said he would bring an Elf friend to play but he was only making a joke" answered Kili with disappointment.

"He wants us to apologise to him but there is no Elf here!" Fili's voice was full of exasperation.

Gimli's eyes started to sting with tears, and he himself had started to tremble. Understanding dawned into Dis and she beckoned Gimli into her arms.

"Boys, I'm going to take Gimli with me to calm him down, I suggest you do the same. Apologise to Gimli for upsetting him"

"But ma he was the one who lied!" 

"Kili, I said apologise!"

Reluctantly, both princes apologised to their distressed cousin, and he and Dis left the room.

Gimli looked for Kidhuzel, but he was nowhere to be seen, those two idiots had scared him and he had ran away.

As Dis cleaned his face, he felt angst swell in his chest "I have to find Kidhuzel, he left"

Dis cupped his cheeks and smiled gently. "Don't worry little one, I'm sure he's fine. Elves are very strong you know? And brave, he probably went to your house"

"I want to go hone to find him. He was very sad. He must be scared" tears were welling up again in the large dark orbs.

Dis kissed Gimli's brow and nodded. "Let's go to your house then" she didn't know what to do with a distressed Dwarfling looking for his imaginary Elf friend, the best she could think of was to take him to his mother so that she could soothe him down.

She went to her sons' room and told them to stay put while she took Gimli home. She would have a talk with them later about what was happening to their youngest cousin, and why it had been wrong to call him liar. They didn't know, after all, and deserved an explanation for being scowled.

They walked to the smiths where Glóin worked to find Geira helping her husband. When they looked at them approaching both looked alarmed and ran to meet them.

"What happened?" asked Geira with agitation.

"Nothing to bad I hope." Dis leaned to both parents and whispered "Gimli brought Kidhuzel to play with my sons"

Glóin sighed heavily and gave a look to his wife that was both worried and angry. He heaved his little son to his arms and the Dwarfling bowed his head on his da's shoulder "I want to go home to find Kidhuzel da"

Geira apologised to Dis, but she waved it off and squeezed her hands, telling both adults that if they needed anything, they only had to ask. They went on separate ways, and when the family got home, Gimli had fallen asleep after sobbing and worrying about his friend.

Glóin put his little star down to bed and kissed his brow before leaving the room and meeting his wife in the living room.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea" he sighed.

Geira sat on the couch "I never said it would be easy. But Glóin, don't tell me he doesn't look happier every time we come back home"

"It's not healthy, Geira, the dratted Elf is not real! What good does it bring him!"

"He doesn't feel so lonely Glóin! That good!"

"Aye, and he probably fought with his cousins trying to defend him. He fought with his real friends! That is no good!"

"And what do you suggest, huh? I have only heard complaints and no ideas!!"

Angry as both were, their responses were spatted murmurs. Glóin rubbed his brow "We need to tell him the truth. He has to know that the Elf is imaginary, that way at least he won't try o introduce him to everyone ! Maybe he'll even leave this madness behind!"

"He's but a child, Glóin! If he finds out Kidhuzel is not real, he will get sad again because he'll know that he has no real friend! I won't do that to him!"

"No, I suppose it's better if we just let him go on introducing him to the Dwarves who hate Elves to the core, like Thorin or Dwalin. Why don't we? This will only get worse!!"

The Dwarrowdame huffed angrily. Why had her star not listened to her. She had made him promise that he would not tell anyone and still, here they were. Glóin had a point, she knew that, and now that Fili and Kili knew, well, they were kids and she didn't expect them to save the secret. Her lower lip quivered at the thought of seeing his star go back to his old sullen brooding self. He had been so relieved to hear his laugh instead of just silence every time she came back from work, an now it was all going to be gone again.

A large moment passed before she spoke, a moment which she used half of to think of some other solution, but she had nothing. Maybe if her son had just imagined another Dwarf to play with, this wouldn't be so difficult.

"Alright then, we will tell him"

Both parents went to sleep feeling heavy. Glóin knew it was the right thing to do. Mahal, he knew they should have done it the moment it started; Gheira just hoped her son wouldn't take it too hard.

 

The next day, Gimli woke up feeling tired, having had a restless sleep dreaming of looking for Kidhuzel and not being able to find him, and Fili and Kili had been reluctant to help him. He lied on his bed with his back to the door, when a weak cough was heard behind him.

Turning quickly, he saw Kidhuzel looking disheveled, with red puffy eyes. "KIDHUZEL!" the Dwarfling jumped off his bed and ran to his friend looking at him anxiously "Where did you go yesterday, I was looking for you!" 

"I went home, Gimli, I'm sorry I didn't come before" said the small Elf shyly.

"I'm very angry at my cousins, they were very rude to you"

Kidhuzel offered a small smile "I don't mind, you are my friend and that's what matters"

"Aye!"

As soon as Gimli had made Kidhuzel feel better, they started playing as if nothing wrong had transpired the night before.

Geira's stomach sank as soon as she heard the shrieking laughter that came from her son's bedroom. Glóin stirred behind her and grunted "What is it?"

"Gimli"

Glóin and his Geira shared a look, and they went out of bed and went to Gimli's room to find him running around with his cloak on and simulating to throw incantations at the air in front of him. 

"Ma, da! Look, Kidhuzel is back, he just went to his house last night!" said the Dwarfling excitedly.

"Son, we need to talk about Kidhuzel" his father said, with a frown and a very serious look that made Gimli stop his playing.

"What is it da?" he said with a frown across his brows himself.

Geira turned to look at her husband anxiously and continued "Baby, we know how much you like Kidhuzel, and we are very happy that you have such a nice friend, but there is something you need to know about him..." she couldn't go on and dropped herself in front of her son and hugged him.

Gimli didn't try to get off his mother's arms, not understanding why she looked so upset. He was little, but he was not dumb, and he knew his parents didn't like his Elf friend and had come to scold him for fighting with his cousins. "He did nothing wrong, Fili and Kili didn't want to be his friends, he did nothing to them!" he almost shouted, trying to defend his friend.

"We know, sweetest one, we know he's not bad,but..."

There was silence for a moment, as neither of the adults knew how to brake it to the child.

"Gimli, remember how Balin always tells you stories and he always tells you to try to imagine the battles, and the heroes? He tells you to try to picture them in your mind"

Frustration was turning to anger. Gimli only nodded.

"That's what we are talking about, baby. Kidhuzel is like those heroes in the stories. He came from your imagination, he's...well he's not real"

The frown deepened in the little face, confusion mixing with anger in the dark eyes. "He is real ma! You are like Fili and Kili, just because he's an Elf!" he said with tears pooling in his eyes.

"He's not real son, you have to understand that, he may be your friend, but he ain't real!" annoyance could almost be tasted in Glóin's voice. He loved his son, and he knew Gimli would get hurt if he let this go any further.

"Why do you do this? He's my friend!" Gimli hiccuped

He turned towards Kidhuzel to find reassurance, but the Elf was gone.

"Where is he?" he knelt to check under the bed, but he wasn't there, "Kidhuzel? Don't be sad, they just want to joke with us!" He called to his room "Come out, you just got here!" his voice trembled with every word.

"Gimli, he was not really here, you just saw it that way. That's why we couldn't see him the first day he came, that's why Fili and Kili didn't see him either. Baby, we didn't want you to be sad, ever, so we said we could see him too. It was wrong to lie to you, we're sorry my star!" Geira's own voice was thick with the knot in her throat.

Gimli was still looking for the Elf, sobbing. Kidhuzel was not imaginary, he was not, he had come from the forest, not his imagination, and he had played with Gimli Orcs and Dwarves and he had slept over in his house. He sang to Gimli when he couldn't sleep. He had promised to take Gimli to his forest. He was Gimli's friend.

And he would prove it to his ma and da.

Still crying, he turned to look at his parents "I want to sleep."

Glóin and Geira looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok Gimli?" Glóin stopped his wife from cradling their son back into her arms, he knew the Dwarfling needed time. 

"Baby? Don't you at least want to have breakfast first?"

He shook his head no "I'm tired, I want to sleep"

"But Gimli you just got up, it's too early to sleep!"

"Ma, I want to sleep."

Glóin held Geira's hand in his and gave her a look that said it would be best to let him be. Reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to hold her son and protect his from the truth, she kissed him and tucked him into bed.

"Tell us when you are hungry honey"

Lying with his back to them, Gimli said nothing, and his parents left the room heavily.

When a few minutes had passed, Gimli slid down his bed and whispered "Kidhuzel, are you here?"

First silence, then, from behind Gimli's little wardrove came the Elfling.

He was now looking greenish, and scared to no end.

"Gimli, what did they mean?"

"I don't know. But you are real. You are my best friend, you would tell me if you were imaginary, yes?"

"Of course!"

Gimli nodded and motioned for Kidhuzel to climb onto the bed. "Do you want to play something?"

The Elf shook his head no and sat up "I think I'll go home Gimli"

"But no! Why do you want to go?!"

He shrugged "I don't know, but I want to"

"Kidhuzel don't go! I want us to plan a trip to your forest"

"A trip?"

"Aye, I want to go there to prove everyone that you are real" said Gimli solemnly.

"Alright, how do we plan it?"

"Ummm. Well, we'll need to go when ma and da are gone, so that we can get to your house and back before they come back!"

"Sure. And how will that prove that I'm real?"

Gimli thought about that for a moment "I will learn the way to your house, and ten I can lead ma and da there!"

"Why don't I lead all of you?"

"Because I want to visit it only with you first, and because they will pretend they don't see you, I will convince them to come with me" Gimli wasn't very sure it would work, but at least if it didn't, if his parents said no to going to the forest, he would have gone with Kidhuzel already, and maybe he could go again when his parents weren't home.

"When will we go?"

At this, the small Dwarf smiled broadly "The carnival!"

 

 

 
    
    
        
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids somtimes are mean, I have worked with them and they don't hesitate to say what they think. Fili and Kili are not bad, but they are children. I love them both, I would never make them act mean without a purpose, which in this case is to trace the path for Gimli to realise Kidhuzel/Legolas is imaginary. Again, if you want to share ideas, complaints, a cookie, don't hesitate!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Kidhuzel take their trip into the forest. But sometimes things don't go as we plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it!  
> I added a little something on the economic problems of Erebor that took them to lose much even with no dragon, thanks to a lovely reader named Kairyn :3  
> I love reader participation hehe!  
> Well, again, share your thoughts, ideas, complaints, maybe a pop tart!

When the day of the carnival arrived, Gimli was on better terms with his parents, which worried them a little. Geira was worried that he might be suppressing the pain, and Glóin was sure he still played with Kidhuzel, even if he had gently told him it was better if he didn't.

But they had not seen him or heard him talk to the Elf, for all they knew, he was indeed gone, and they thanked Mahal for their smart son.

Kidhuzel came only when Geira and Glóin were working, and left before they came back. Gimli would lie on his bed like before, thinking his plan over and over.

 

 

His mother gave him brand new blue leggings and a dark grey tunic with a clearer grey belt and black boots. "Carnival robes to match ours" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Indeed, Glóin and his wife wore matching robes of their own, leggings, a tunic, and a vest for Glóin, a long silk dress for Geira.

 

Tents had been erected at the outskirts of Erebor, colourful stripes of fabric were dangling from them, and everywhere there were long torches to light the market for when night fell.

 

Gimli loved the Carnival, his ma and da said the carnival was one of the days, along with Durin's day, in which the ways of their ancestors came back in full. He loved the music, the food and the sweets, the best cooks and bakers filled the place with their most delicious goods. Everything was colourful, merriment was heard in every single space, the people got along in extreme harmony, like in the old days, Balin would say. Gimli wondered at how big Men were, and he usually tailed behind the armoured soldiers of Esgaroth and Dale, comparing their swords with those he saw at the smiths, always concluding that Dwarven weaponry was not only deadlier but also more artistic. Elves never came to the Carnival though, and it wasn't until this year's one that Gimli wondered at why that was. He was helping her ma to accommodate her jewelry at their stall. Geira had an excellent hand for this craft, her necklaces and rings were the most famous around the Dwarven population, and it was the first carnival in which she would sell outside the Mountain. Usually it was only Glóin displaying his weaponry, but money was short, so Geira went in as well. Gimli liked playing with the reflection of the sun through the glass of the gemstones, and the way the coulour danced in them like liquid. He was having fun with a lapislazuli when he heard a small chuckle passing by. He turned quickly and saw Balin walking towards the food section. He was with his brother Dwalin, the latter growling irritably trying to explain to his brother the logistics of the security. Gimli ran towards them before they got any further.

 

"Uncle Balin!!!"

 

Both Dwarves stopped and turned to look at him.

 

"Ah Gimli, lad! I see you are helping your mum to settle the things, that's good" said the older Dwarf, smiling gently at the Dwarfling.

 

"Aye, da says it's important to help her!"

 

"Indeed it is" he said "what can I do for you my boy?"

 

Gimli always hesitated a little before asking Balin about Elves, as not many Dwarves asked about that topic, or any Dwarf did, to be honest. But then, no Dwarf had an Elf as a friend. "Why do Elves never come to the Carnival?"

 

Dwalin's face grew hard at the question, and Balin smiled confusedly, as he always did. "Still interested in them are you Gimli? Well, that's easy to answer, they never come bec---"

 

"Because they are jerks, and a greedy snotty kind. We don't want them here any more than they want to come. They think we don't deserve them buying, when in truth they are the ones who don't deserve to have our crafts." Dwalin spat out, crossing his arms in his chest.

 

Balin shot a glare at his younger bother, but not equaling the one shot by the Dwarfling.

 

"Thank you brother, but why don't we give him a reason behind those words of yours? Now lad, they don't come because both our races have been in discordance for a long time. You know that back when King Thorin's grandfather was alive the Big Earthquake happened, and we lost many lives to it, as well as important excavations of ore veins that we still are trying to rebuild. It has taken us very long to make it, most of our miners went down then, and with no excavations we had no money, and with no money we had no builders. So we asked the Elvenking for help, we needed it not only in riches but also in food. Families lost their supports and provisions were running short. The King of the Forest offered a large sum and enough food to last through winter, but in return he asked for a set of white gemstones our own King had in his power. Thrór was always very jealous when it came to his treasure, and not even such a loss for our Kingdom made him change his mind about it. So both Kings said no, ever since then, we have not made any deal, or any kind of attempt to communicate with them." Balin shook his head, like trying to repress the history he knew by heart, and then turned his gentle gaze on Gimli again "Tell me little one, why have you taken so much interest in our forest neighbours?"

 

Gimli fidgeted under the stare, though gentle, it was deep. "I just had curiosity" he smiled at both elder Dwarves and ran back to his parents.

 

Balin chuckled and turned towards his brother "I wonder, I know that's not it"

 

"Obviously it's not, we teach our children to be wiser than to lose their time with that topic" said Dwalin with disgust.

 

"Well now brother, a little curiosity harms no one. If anything, curious people find treasures" Balin sighed and both brothers continued their way.

 

Gimli continued helping his ma, thinking about what Balin had said. He wondered at why their King had refused to sell the gemstones, Geira always said her crafts were a treasure for her and still sold them, and he also wondered why the Elf King hadn't just helped them without needing to buy anything. It was very confusing, and he would have asked Balin, but he didn't want to push it too much lest he told Gimli's parents he had asked. He reckoned he would have to ask Kidhuzel, maybe he knew, it was part of his history as well after all.

 

Small caravans could be seen making their way to the Carnival. They looked small, but large carriages arrived with the lords and ladies from Dale and Esgaroth, and many other parties came on foot. Already the environment was that of a party, one you could relax yourself from every day troubles in. Musicians started their tunes as the people arrived, tall and proud, wearing beautiful dresses and suits, adding sweet perfuming to the air. As more and more people arrived, and the improvised streets were crowded, people perched against stalls buying and admiring the general splendor, Gimli hopped down from the tall chair he was on next to his mama.

 

"Ma, may I go with Fili and Kili?" he asked, trying not to laugh or smile too much.

 

Geira studied his face for a moment before answering "Ok, but don't you boys go too far, and tell Dis she can send you three back here when you start bothering"

 

Gimli nodded and ran through the people towards where the royal stall was. Thorin and his sister sold nothing, they only sat there and welcomed the guests, at one point Thorin gave a speech, but apart from that, Gimli thought their role in the Carnival was very boring. When he had put enough distance between his parents' stalls and himself, he ran to the outskirts of the market. His belly was groaning, but he knew he couldn't stop for anything to eat. He supposed Kidhuzel would give him a biscuit or something. Just when the blonde boy appeared in his thoughts, the real one came out from behind a large boulder. Gimli had told him to wait there around this hour so that they could leave together, and there he was. Excitement leaped in Gimli's chest, and he smiled broadly at his fiend.

 

"Are you ready?" he asked animatedly.

 

"Aye! And you?" Kidhuzel's face was shining, mirroring the excitement Gimli felt.

 

The smaller boy nodded and they both started walking. Gimli knew where the forest was, large and thick as it was, so all the while he and Kidhuzel chatted amiably not worrying about the direction.

 

It took them a lot of time. Much more than Gimli would have thought. Every time he saw the forest from one of the balconnies of the Mountain, it looked enormous, appearing to be not so far, but he saw now that he was very wrong. When half the Moon and half the Sun were illuminating their surroundings, the edge of the forest appeared in their eye line. Feeling relieved and hungrier than before, Gimli nodded towards the mass of dark trees in front of hem, and Kidhuzel smiled, almost smugly.

 

"Is your house too far?" he asked, his stomach grumbling hopefully.

 

"No, I don't think so." said kidhuzel shrugging. The blonde motioned for Gimli to follow him, and both boys entered Mirkwood.

 

Gimli always thought that he was very brave, braver than Ori, and braver even than Fili. But right now, well, he didn't feel too brave. As soon as they were deep enough that light was completely gone from between the trees, he tensed at the pitch darkness that surrounded them. He had been in darkness before, he wasn't afraid of it, but this was different from all those times he had beaten his cousins on who could spend more time in Dori's closet, which was pretty dark. This blackness was pressing, making him feel like something was close behind him waiting for him to break, and the air felt heavy and thick, making it very hard o breathe it. He only gave a few paces into the wild before reaching to Kidhuzel and grabbing his arm. The Elf went stiff under his hand, and shifted towards where Gimli was trying to walk normally.

 

If it had not been so dark, Gimli would have seen Kidhuzel stare at his fingers digging into the blonde's clothing, pressing needily his palm to his arm. If it had not been too dark, he would have seen the fond yet strained smile that formed in Kidhuzel's face. Gimli could feel his friend stiffen, and felt a little better that he was not the only one who was scared.

 

"Don't be afraid Gimli, nothing will happen." said the Elf reassuringly, and placing his own hand over Gimli's.

 

The touch was warm and it brought the braveness Gimli boasted of with it. He smiled widely knowing that he was not a small jumpy boy, and at knowing he was here with his best friend.

 

He nodded and held Kidhuzel's hand in his before starting walking again.

 

Neither of them spoke, and neither of them knew for how long they had walked. Gimli didn't know if they were going the right way, or if they were going any way at all, as he couldn't even see his nose in front of him, Kidhuzel's hand the only proof that he was still there, but he supposed he did not have to worry, this was his friend's home after all. With this thoughts, he continued treading behind Kidhuzel, but as time went by, he grew weary, his feet starting to feel sore and his stomach grumbling louder, until already his energy went down and his head started feeling light.

 

"Kidhuzel, I think we should eat. Are we still far?"

 

His friend's hand was still in his, but his voice sounded distant when he spoke "Ummm" he hesitated, and Gimli felt his stomach tighten at the doubt in the other's tone.

 

"What?"

 

"Gimli I-I'm not sure which the way is anymore. We're lost"

 

"What?! But Kidhuzel, you follow this path almost everyday! It's the way to your home, how can you not know??!!"

 

The grip on Gimli's hand faltered a little, a little of the braveness it provided vanishing from the small Dwarf.

 

"I don't know, I thought I knew, but, I-I don't remember any of this. It's very dark and I don't know, maybe it's never this dark. I'm sorry Gimli." Kidhuzel's voice did sound sorry, genuinely.

 

Gimli sighed, trying not to panic. It was indeed very dark, and maybe his friend was right, things change when lights go out. "It's ok, maybe we can back up a few steps? Or is there any way you can call other Elves?" in the Mountain there was a very big alert system, an you could sound it from any hall and passage, so that help would come if you found yourself in trouble and there was no one around. Maybe the forest was the same.

 

"I don't think so, I don't know. Gimli, I'm scared" wet with fear, Kidhuzel's voice made the little strength Gimli felt leave him completely, and his friend's hand felt suddenly cold.

 

Still, Gimli didn't let go, and instead moved towards his friend and held his other hand, staying as close as he could of him.

 

"What do we do now Kidhuzel?"

 

The Elf shook his head "I don't know, I wish I could find my house."

 

"I wish mama was here"

 

Tears trickled down Gimli's cheeks, and he tried not to sob, but he was very tired and scared, and he knew Kidhuzel wouldn't laugh on him if he cried.

 

"Don't cry Gimli, don't worry, we'll find the way" Kidhuzel said, his voice a little shaky.

 

The blonde boy pulled on his friend gently, and they both started walking. Gimli thought of the trees, he wished they weren't so tall and leafy, so that a little bit of light could come in and they could find the way back.

 

"I know! Gimli, we should go up one tree, they are very tall and we'll be able to see what way to go!"

 

The Dwarfling nodded, and then mumbled a yes when Kidhuzel made no sign he had seen him, but how could he with no lights?

The Elf pulled gently again on Gimli, reaching out with his other hand until he touched the trunk of a tree and he guided Gimli's hand to it. Gimli held Kidhuzel's hand against the tree, not wanting to let go even then.

 

"Gimli, we can't hold hands while climbing, we could fall. Come one, we'll be fine, let's just get up yes?"

 

"Okay"

 

Both children started climbing, as best as they could not really seeing where to put their hands and feet next. The upper they climbed, though, the thinner the air became, going inside their noses easily. At last, a streak of moonlight hit Gimli's hand. His heart gave a small leap, and he hurried to the top of the tree, nearer now. Next to him, Kidhuzel redoubled his speed as well. Soon they were bursting through the cup of their tree and breathing in fresh cold air. Gimli's dizziness diminished a little, but the hunger was sill there.

 

"Which is the way Kidhuzel?" his voice was louder out here where no darkness engulfed it. He turned to look at the Elf, who looked more relaxed as well.

 

"Ummmm, it think we have to go over---"

 

A low sound broke him off, a sound that came from below, but not so much, as they could hear it alright. Gimli stiffened at it, he wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't make him feel comfortable or safe. The sound scared him, so low and so secret, like they were not supposed to have heard it.

 

"What was that?" he asked nervously.

 

"I don't know, but I better check. There are spiders in this forest." Kidhuzel turned to look at his friend "Stay here and make no noise Gimli I'll be right back" with this, the blonde child disappeared down the large leaves of their tree.

 

Gimli had wanted to stop him, or to go with him, but something stopped him from doing it. He knew about the spiders, giant and very deadly, Fili had said after a Geography lesson with Balin. He said they were as large as men, very silent and quick, but they were dumb creatures blinded always by hunger, though, they did have the advantage of their many legs. Gimli shivered and hoped Kidhuzel had not left him alone. He wished he hadn't gone alone. What if something happened to him? The thought scared even more than something happening to himself. Maybe coming to the forest had been a stupid idea. He breathed deeply and closed his eye before diving down the cup. When the leaves were above his head he opened his eyes again. Immediately the darkness was deeper once inside the forest again, the tree sucking all the light and leaving only thin leaks that never made it all the way down. His breath became quicker and fear held on to his chest, but he swallowed it as best he could, for his friend. There was no sign of Kidhuzel, no marks on the branches that he had jumped from one to another, no noise that told Gimli that his friend was anywhere near. He looked around trying to make out any figure in his nearest surroundings but to no avail. He was alone. With that thought clear in his head, he yelled for Kidhuzel. His voice came out strained, but he yelled again when no answer came. He started descending, thinking maybe Kidhuzel could have fallen down, he couldn't have gone too far if he was still on the trees. He felt as the air came hard to him again, and the light abandoned him as he jumped down from one branch to another, trying not to give a wrong step. After what felt like a life time, he landed on the floor, and stood very quiet within the pressing black.

 

Gimli was very scared, he wanted his ma, he wanted to be back home, he wanted Kidhuzel. He was lost, and his fiend was lost too, they were both alone, and Gimli thought now that they were together they wouldn't be alone ever again. Why did Kidhuzel have to forget the way to his house?

 

The Dwarfling bowed his head and knelt, and sobbed quietly, tears running down his cheek when he heard a noise, like a hiss.

 

"Kidhuzel?" he asked to the darkness but there was no answer. Gimli was sure he had heard something. He gave a small step towards where the sound had come, not really knowing what to expect. Stretching both his arms so he wouldn't crash into something he gave another step, and the sound of a branch breaking came from his side. He turned with a start, his throat hurting from the knot that had formed there.

 

"Who's there?" his small voice was trembling with fear.

 

He swallowed hard and took another tentative step, and what followed was all in a blur. A high pitched screeching noise almost pushed him off his feet. He couldn't see a thing, but he felt heavy movement to his sides. The sound was like that of a thousand legs coming from all around him and he didn't know if to scream or to run, but luckily that decision was not left for him to make, for Kidhuzel came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm, pulling him quickly. Both kids ran, away from the creatures Gimli did not want to acknowledge. Fast and swift, and Gimli didn't really know how he was being dragged through a forest in which you could hit or fall on something as deadly as the spiders behind you. He didn't dwell on it too much, he only ran and ran. At one point, the spiders didn't seem to be that close to them any more, and Gimli's legs were starting to feel like lead. His step faltered a little just when a screech sounded right behind him, and a blinding sting cut through the skin of his right leg. He staggered and fell, but Kidhuzel heaved him on his shoulder and kept running for both.

 

"Kidhuzel?" Gimli's voice came out thick with panic, but the Elfling said nothing and just continued half dragging his friend onward.

 

The Dwarf could feel the dangerous presence of the spider that had wounded him above them, waiting for the right moment to jump, but something got it first. A loud thunk was heard behind them, as the body of the spider fell from the branches, and Gimli could have sworn that someone gave both of them a little push to keep on running.

 

Gimli didn't know for how long they ran, he only knew that now they were both curled in a cocoon of weeds and branches, which smelled like rotten greenery.

 

Panting, he turned back towards where Kidhuzel was lying behind him, tense and alert "What are we doing?"

 

"Shhh" whispered the blonde one "We're hiding Gimli don't make a sound"

 

He tried to calm his breathing, and he sharpened his ears to make out any spidery sound.

 

"Why are we here?" he whispered

 

"Spiders can smell us, these weeds have a strong stench and our smell is confounded with it" said Kidhuzel, sounding very adult like, like Balin or his Da. "It's a hunter tactic"

 

Gimli nodded and lied there, his hunger coming back now that they were more or less safe.

 

Long several hours went by, and Gimli dozed off a few times, and he felt his fiend's head dozing on his back too, until the pain on his leg and the exhaustion of running finally claimed him and he fell asleep.

 

When Gimli woke up, it was still to darkness, but he supposed it was morning already, he had slept a lot, he could feel it. He shook Kidhuzel's arm gently, and the other boy stirred under his touch.

 

"What do we do now?" asked Gimli, still in murmurs. Spiders had obviously not come, but they wouldn't risk it.

 

"I don't know, I'm completely lost Gimli, I thought I could take the path from where we were at he top of that tree, but with the spiders, I don't know how far off we've ran" his voice was miserable, and Gimli was so tired, but he didn't have it in him to be angry at his friend.

 

"Don't worry, we'll find a way back home"

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

Gimli's wound stang like the devil, but he only said it was better now. Kidhuzel's sigh told Gimli he did not believe him at all, but also that he couldn't help him any more than with the bandage he had made out of pieces of their clothing.

 

Both children went out of their hiding place when they considered it safe to, though they were not entirely sure, and Gimli wished they were hunters so they could listen to the Earth and her whispering warnings. They stumbled to bushes and shorter trees, smelling fruits they picked, not eating the ones that smelled too sweet or too bitter. It wasn't the best meal, but it was something.

 

"How does your people even get food around here?"

 

"I don't know, I suppose hunter and collectors are specially trained for it"

 

They stopped to eat and went up again, stopped to get more fruits and went on. Kidhuzel said they still should find his house, they would eat there and then they would help Gimli go back o his Mountain, so on and on they went.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glóin and Geira look for Gimli.  
> Gimli meets Elves and realises something.  
> Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I just can't make a good summary u.u but here goes next chapter!!! Hope you like it :3 Also guess what, this story has a beta now and I feel so special!!! I want to thank Purple_Archer for offering to beta :3  
> Alright, please comment, say if you like, if you don't, whatever you want except for mean stuff!!
> 
> UPDATE NOTE: I apologise again, and now the problem with the format has been fixed. Sorry for taking ages!!!

"Where might he be? Oh Mahal!"

This was the countless time Geira had asked this question, muffling the sob that followed. It put Glóin on edge every time, but for the sake of his wife and his nerves, he simply sighed and paced to and fro. It had been two days since Gimli had disappeared, the last time they had seen him had been when the Carnival had been completely crowded. Glóin and Geira were sure he had gone to Fili and Kili, because that was what he had said, but when the two siblings asked after Gimli, both their stomachs dropped and panic started rising within them.

First; Glóin went around asking after his Dwarfling, but with the Carnival packed with Big Folk, it was hard to believe any of them would have seen a Dwarf child. So Geira left her stand and ran to Thorin and Dis, who made an announcement of a lost child, asking the vendors and buyers to look for Gimli. Thorin grasped Glóin's shoulder and reassured him that a Carnival without a lost child could not be called a proper Carnival. To which both parents almost lost the little strength they had, for their King never said if the children were found at the end.

 

Everyone at the carnival looked, but the spirit of the occasion made them soon forget about the missing Dwarfling. Geira had been hysterical, waiting for Glóin and the seeking party that had gone to check the surroundings when it was made obvious that Gimli was not in the immediate area. Dis asked her children if they had seen Gimli at any point, to which both said no, Kili on the verge of tears for his missing cousin and Fili staring hopefully at the entrance of the Carnival. A couple of hours later Glóin came back, shaking his head and pale faced with despair. By then, the Carnival had ended, and Thorin told Glóin and Geira to go home and check there. Hope bloomed in both their chests but was crushed quickly by their cold, empty house.

When it was clear that Gimli was indeed missing and not only lost, a warning and order was risen in which the King asked Dwarves to help look for Gimli. Multiple searching parties were constructed and they departed at the first light of the next day. Geira was a bundle of nerves, she hadn't eaten, slept, or talked since her small gem had disappeared, and no power seemed able to force her out of her cocoon. Hours went by and she only grew paler. The parties came back, left and returned once more, when midnight was approaching. There was still no sign of the Dwarfling.

 

"He has to have mention something, Glóin! No Dwarf disappears just like that!" Whispered Balin to his shaking red haired cousin.

 

"I can think of nothing, though! The lad was helping us and said he was going to his cousins’ to play!" Glóin answered.

 

And it was true; Gimli never spoke of leaving or acted like he had wanted to. Everything had been normal. Some weeks had gone by since they had told him Kidhuzel wasn't real and he’d been quiet for a few days, but then he had gone back to his normal self and mentioned nothing about the Elf anymore.

 

As if on the same train of thought, Geira abruptly stood up, "The forest."

 

"What?"

 

Geira turned frantic eyes to her husband and repeated her words, "The forest! Think of it Glóin; he wanted to go to Kidhuzel's house, it's the only place we haven't looked. Maybe he's there!!"

 

Balin, Dis, and Glóin looked warily at Geira.

 

"Darling, I don't think our son went to the Forest. He knows Kidhuzel isn’t real." Glóin said gently, although a memory of Gimli asking him if he could borrow his traveling cloak because he would lend his to Kidhuzel, came to him.

 

"He's a child Glóin, and a stubborn one at that! He may have only told us he believed it, without it being so!"

 

"She’s right, Glóin, and the forest _is_ the only place we haven’t looked in. We even asked the Men to search for him in Dale and no luck. We should look in Mirkwood," Dis said.

 

"Aye, but it won't be as easy as it was in Dale. We have to ask the Elven King for permission to go into his land and we’ve never been on good term with his kin," Balin added wearily.

 

"A child is lost, surely the Elven King will consider forgetting about our differences for a few hours!" said Geira sourly.

 

Balin nodded, "I shall tell Thorin to prepare a retinue.” He left.

 

Dis assured her fellow Dwarrowdame and smiled at her cousin, before leaving them alone.

 

"Do you think he’ll be there?" Glóin asked, sounding extremely tired.

 

"I don't know," answered Geira, trying not to feel defeated, "I hope he is Glóin, I- we can't lose him." She broke into sobs in the arms of her husband, who stroked her hair soothingly and it was all he could do to stop his tears from falling too.

\---------------------

Gimli woke up the sound of sweet and melodious voices speaking in a strange language.

 

"Kidhuzel, who are you talking to?" he asked, groggy with sleep.

 

The voices stopped and no answer came. Gimli opened his eyes to darkness but fear didn't come. Or maybe it had never left.

 

"Kidhuzel?" asked the Dwarfling, and only the quiet crunch of branches were heard. He stood up and reached around in hopes of finding his friend, but no luck. Panic started forming in his stomach, mixing with the pain he still felt in his leg and he was about to give himself into crying when a voice spoke.

 

"Are you hurt, Dwarfling?"

 

Gimli spun around and fell. The voice was the one that had been speaking when he woke up, but now with more consciousness, Gimli thought it sounded more adult like. And female.

 

"Who's there?" he asked, trembling.

 

A second voice, this one a male, answered, "Who are you child? And what are you doing alone in the Forest?"

 

"Alone? Where is Kidhuzel?" Gimli's voice was thick with fear.

 

The first voice asked curiously, "Who is Kidhuzel? Was he here with you as well?"

 

"He’s my Elf friend; we were looking for his house because he wanted to show it to me, but we got lost!" He was too scared for his friend to care about who these people were. He wanted to know where his Elf was!

 

"Elf friend?" asked the first voice, "What did you say his name is, child?"

 

"I told you, he is Kidhuzel, please help me find him!"

 

"An Elf with a Khuzdul name? That won't do."

 

"Perhaps it is a pet name for his friend?"

 

"No Elf goes out of the forest, there's no need and we would have notice his absence as we noticed this one’s presence."

 

Why were they talking as if his friend was not lost? Were they stupid or deaf?

 

"Hey! He comes to play with me everyday. Kidhuzel is just a boy and he’s lost. Can you please help me!?"

 

"A boy? There has not been an Elfling for centuries, not since yourself, and Prince Legolas," said the second voice to the first.

 

Gimli's fear was replaced by anger, and he was about to shout once more when a small hand took his.

 

"Kidhuzel! You're alright!"

 

He squeezed the hand of his friend and tried to hug him. If darkness had been less, he would have been able to.

 

"What’s this?" asked the first voice again.

 

"It's Kidhuzel; I told you and you wouldn't listen!"

 

Silence followed, in which Gimli thought maybe the voices were gone and he was glad because he had not liked them at all. But then the second voice spoke again.

 

"Child, we will take you to our home, and our King will decide what to do."

 

Before Gimli could ask who the King was or where their home was, a slim and very soft hand took his arm firmly and pulled him forward, or backward, he didn't know.

 

"Kidhuzel?" he asked to the darkness again.

 

"I'm behind you, Gimli," came the answer, and Gimli kept on walking.

 

They walked for a long time, and one of the voices carried Gimli when he gave a yelp of pain because his leg wouldn’t allow him to walk anymore. He heard more voices come and go, speaking the strange language with the voices that had him and Kidhuzel. Sometimes he heard the shrieks and screams of spiders in the distant and a chill went up his back. He kept asking after Kidhuzel and his friend always answered, "I'm behind you Gimli."

 

Finally, Gimli made out the light of torches in the distance. He almost jumped with relief at the sight.

 

"Look Kidhuzel! Is this your home?"

 

He waited for the answer, although he was too awed at the sudden sight of a giant palace made out of wood. The lights that surrounded the huge dark gate were suspended in an arch, they looked like the fireflies he and his cousins caught at the Night of Stars. It was a pretty thing to see, and for a second Gimli forgot his hunger and exhaustion and pain.

 

"It’s my house Gimli, we're here!"

 

The voice of his friend brought him back, and now he could finally see his captors. Both were very tall, more than the Men, and slim, they reminded Gimli of Bombur's cat. The Lady Elf's hair, the one carrying Gimli, was red, but not like Gimli's red, a little more shiny, like the reflection of fire. The other's hair was blonde, but not as shiny as Kidhuzel's. Never as shiny Kidhuzel's. Their expressions were serious but somehow they still looked pretty, especially the lady Elf. She turned to look at Gimli and studied him, before smiling and turning back to the path, stopping in front one of the Gate Guards. While they exchanged more words in their funny language, Gimli studied their armour.

His captor's attire was light; the main fabric was leather, and wool for tunic and cloaks, only a few steel coverings over the most tender spots of their bodies, whilst the guards had steel covering them completely, though it also looked light. He supposed they had to wear such things or else they wouldn't be able to move around their dark forest.

 

The gate opened suddenly and it took Gimli by surprise. The outside was left in ridicule by the splendour of the inside. Everything was carved from the living trees, smooth wood that gave the palace a cozy feeling, still strong in its roots, though. The same lights that ate at the darkness outside filled the inside. Gimli drank it all in as he was led through the entrance hall and corridors into a bigger hall with wood painted blue floors and darker walls, with fewer light sparkling around. Kidhuzel followed behind him, and he looked just a happy as Gimli was. His house was so beautiful, he knew his ma would love the colours. His da well.

 

In his excitement he never looked where they were going, until the Lady Elf heaved him down to the floor at the foot of a tall staircase in the middle of the Hall. The steps were made of rock and came out in contrast with the wooden structure surrounding it. At the top there was a throne, majestic and proud like the being that was sitted on it. Gimli had seen the throne in Erebor a million times and it never ceased to amaze him, with intricate geometrical patterns at the backrest and golden details. This throne, its beauty was completely different to the Dwarven one, but was equally mesmerizing with the wooden carved into the likeness of antlers or something, Gimli didn't know, which looked even more entangled than the trees outside.

 

But then, Gimli's amazement came to its highest point, for the Elf sitting proudly on the throne was Kidhuzel himself, except taller and older. The hair and the eyes were the same, though. He also looked very familiar to Gimli, and not only because he saw Kidhuzel every day, no, he felt as if he had seen this Elf elsewhere before. Gimli turned to look at his friend, who was looking shyly at him, then back at the tall Elf. The likeness was so big that he couldn't believe it. Was Kidhuzel a...a Prince?He had to be. This Elf was obviously his father, and no one who sat on a throne and belonged so much in it and wore a crown could not be called King.

 

The thought was so loud in his head that he didn't listen when one of his captors introduced him, or the issue he represented, to the King. It wasn't until he was shaken softly that he came back.

 

"What?" he asked a little too bluntly, but the surprise had not worn off.

 

"Young Dwarf, that is no way to speak to the King Thranduil," the male Elf reprimanded him, and his face looked stern.

 

Gimli shyed from it for a moment, but then addressed again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Ma says I have to respect adults, but I was thinking about my friend."

 

The Elf King looked at him from above, lifting one thick eyebrow. "I asked what your name is, Dwarf child," he asked, and his voice was deep like the sound Bofur's flute made when he was playing a sad song.

 

"My King, the Dwarfling is wounded," said the elf lady with concern.

 

The King snapped a look at her and she straightened her stance.

 

"Gimli son of Glóin, at your service."

 

The red haired Elf lady holding him smiled at his words, but the Elf king was unmoved.

 

"And what were you doing wandering in my forest, Gimli son of Glóin?"

 

"I came with my friend Kidhuzel because I wanted to know his house, but we got lost. I don't know why if he lives here, but I suppose with everything so dark it's easy to get lost," Gimli didn't feel scared anymore, but he did wish Kidhuzel would talk to his guards and his father about letting go of his arms and to tell them they were friends.

 

"Who and where is this friend of yours?"

 

Gimli turned around and there was his friend, still smiling but now with a pinch of uncertainty, the same one that splashed inside Gimli's heart. What was happening now? They had found Kidhuzel's house and gotten in, they were with other Elves, surely they didn't hate Kidhuzel, they were the same race!

 

"He's behind me and he's an Elf like you, obviously."

 

The two Elves holding him turned around and then looked at Gimli with uncertainty. The Elf King looked unimpressed and questioned his guards about the Dwarfling's companion.

 

"We found him by himself, O King. He did claim he had an Elf friend, Kidhuzel he said his name is, and that he is a child like him," said the pretty Elf lady.

 

"An Elf child? With a Khuzdul name?" the Elf King sat straight on his throne and addressed Gimli this time, "Dwarfling, you say this friend of yours is here in this Hall, yet I cannot see him, you say this is his House and that he is a child like you, yet you must know that there have not been Elflings for far too long in my lands, in fact, in all Arda I'm sure. Also, we do not name our kin with names in your language," he said in all seriousness, and Gimli felt the tinge of doubt, "Are you lying to us, Dwarfling?" the tone of the King was dangerous enough to scare Gimli, but not completely hostile.

 

Gimli turned to look at Kidhuzel, who was looking at him sadly, with eyes that edged on apologetic, then at the Elves holding him, and last to the King.

 

Trying not to cry, he sighed defeated, realising that his parents had been right, he had made Kidhuzel up like he had made up enemies back when he played all by himself. Dumb Gimli, hadn't he heard all the stories Uncle Balin had told them? Didn't he know no Elf would ever befriend a Dwarf, and vice versa?

 

 

He answered with a small voice, feeling so disappointed, "I'm sorry O King, I have an imaginary Elf fiend named Kidhuzel and I wanted to come to your house. I want to go home with ma and da please."

 

The words seemed to surprise the Elves in the Hall quite much, but Gimli was too sad to wonder why. After a few minutes in which the King and all the others studied Gimli curiously, a smile crossing the face of the Elf lady, the blonde monarch stood up and ordered something to the Elves holding the small Dwarf, and next he was being carried once more and taken through more hallways and upstairs. Finally, they got to a room with a huge bed in it, and a few pieces of beautiful wooden furniture. The place smelled both new and never used, and Gimli's nose twitched.

 

"We’ve never really receive visits in the Forest, let alone Dwarflings, but the bed is quite comfortable. We'll send a healer shortly to check on your wound, although don't worry, it will heal, yes?" said the Elf lady, smiling again. She seemed to do this a lot.

 

Gimli looked around the room, and it looked so alien and lonely to him. He bit back tears. If Kidhuzel were here, if he were real, maybe Gimli would already be bouncing on the bed with him, but he wasn't, he had disappeared the moment they led Gimli out of the throne Hall.

 

The Dwarfling nodded gloomily.

 

The Elf lady hesitated, seeing him so sad, "My name is Tauriel, little one, if you need anything, call and a maid will come help, ok?"

 

The other guard looked at her strangely. He eyed Gimli with wonder, for it was quite a happening for Elves to see a child, but some of them were more closed than others, or than Tauriel.

 

Gimli nodded again, and Tauriel had the urge to hold him and soothe his sadness, but she stopped herself and simply carried Gimli to the bed, then both guards left the room.

 

Half wishing it happened but also wishing it didn't, Gimli looked around the room for the blonde boy to appear.

 

After what felt like ages, Kidhuzel came out from behind on of the posts that held the canopy of the bed, walking slowly as if trying the terrain. Gimli stared at him, feeling a mixture of indignation and sympathy.

 

"Are you angry, Gimli?" asked Kidhuzel when the silence was too much to bear.

 

Gimli thought about his answer. He did feel angry, but not really at Kidhuzel, he was not real after all, and he had been a great friend. No, he was angry at himself for not realising before that there was no way an Elf would find his way all through the forest and into the Mountain. To Gimli's room and life.

 

He was going to answer this, because he knew Kidhuzel was not to blame, and also that he didn't know if they should be friends anymore, since he had gotten angry at his parents and cousins, and had gotten lost in a dangerous forest because of it, but instead he said, "I'm not angry, just sad that you are not real, because I really liked to have a friend only for me.” An idea came to him then, “Though you being my imagination means you really are only mine, right?"

 

Kidhuzel shrugged, "I suppose it does, Gimli."

 

It did! And that made Gimli even happier because he loved Kidhuzel, and he didn't care if he wasn't real, he was still his friend. They had gone through that forest together, they had held hands when Gimli got scared, and that had felt so real that understanding it made Gimli's head hurt a little. So what if Elves and Dwarves didn't like each other!? Kidhuzel wasn't a real Elf so it didn't count, and that Elf lady had been so nice to Gimli too! "Well, do you still want to be my friend, Kidhuzel?"

 

Kidhuzel's face broke into the happiest smile, "Of course Gimli. Forever!"

 

Gimli smiled as well and held out his hand for Kidhuzel to grab it. "This bed is very tall, I wonder how are we going to climb onto it when the Elf Tauriel is not here."

 

Kidhuzel walked towards Gimli's hand with a pensive face. "Well, maybe we can ask her to bring you a box to climb on?" he said with a teasing smirk.

 

Gimli rolled his eyes and motioned for his friend to take his hand. Before he did, he worried if Kidhuzel would be able to hold his hand again. He knew Kidhuzel wasn't really here, no matter how much he wished it was otherwise, so maybe his imagination wouldn't work so well now he knew it was all made up.

 

Kidhuzel gave him an understanding look and pulled himself up, helping himself with the post and sheets. Once up, the two started giggling and wondering at the enormous room they had been lent. For a moment everything disappeared except their fun.

\---------------------

The Forest party departed next morning. Geira had insisted on coming, but Glóin would have none of it and told her that she had to rest. Thorin had come with them, and Glóin didn't know if this had been a good idea, he wanted help to find his son after all, but he wasn't sure Thorin would help getting it. Though, he supposed Thorin was King, and a King should be the one to ask another King for help.

 

The walk to the Forest was quick, but as soon as they crossed the tree line, their pace slowed. It was as if all the oxygen thinned so that they couldn't breathe properly, and the light went out completely, leaving them in the deepest darkness. They had travelled several miles when Thorin took out a horn and blew it. Outside, the horn would have sounded powerful and loud, but inside here the darkness swallowed most of the sound. The King of Erebor blew it 4 times, and they all stayed put. After what felt like an entire Age, the soft sound of rustling leaves was heard very near. The Elves were making themselves known, for you couldn't hear them if they didn't want you to.

 

"Elves of the Woodland Realm, I am King Thorin II and come to audience with your King," though Thorin's words were courteous enough, his tone was strained and disdainful.

 

Glóin felt someone walk behind him and next moment they were being surrounded by Elven archers with torches, though he never saw when those were lit.

 

One of the archers stepped forward, "What brings you here, Thorin Oakenshield? What could you want to speak about with our King?" he asked irritably.

 

"That is none of your business Elf, take us to your king, this is an emergency and that's all you need to know," spat their fearless King.

 

Glóin pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to step in before this got any worse, which could happen very soon.

 

"Excuse me; my son got lost three days ago and given that he is not in Erebor or Dale we thought we might look for him here. I apologise for the sudden intrusion but we really need the help of your King," he said, and even if he sounded polite, he was internally beating himself for having to ask the Elves help for anything, let alone to look for his son, which he needn't have to do in the first place if an Elf hadn't come into his mind...

 

This gave Glóin a bone chilling idea. As the Elven guards spoke in their ridiculous language and beckoned them to follow them -after stripping them off their weapons, leaving them only with spears in case anything happened- Glóin walked behind, thinking. He had obviously heard about the bonding between...well...he didn't want to give it the name, that would make it real, and Kidhuzel wasn't, but for some reason Glóin was considering it. It had been extremely strange that an Elf of all races, had formed in the mind of his 15 year old son, and that the small Dwarf had made it feel so real, because Glóin would never admit to it but sometimes he half expected the Elfling to come out Gimli's room with him, or even to see a chair move out of nowhere. Could it possibly be? He didn't understand the details of such a happening, because his own bonding had been very direct, he had known of his love for Geira the moment his eyes had looked upon her, but this looked like the long-distance kind, the one that was more a myth, the one that really never happened or only used to a long time ago. This reassured the Dwarf a little, and also the fact that a Dwarf finding his One could happen at an early age, but not as early as 15. Perhaps his son was simply too imaginative? No stronger meaning had to be given to this whole mess. For now Glóin had to focus on finding Gimli.

_________________________________________________________

The last of the hideous creatures died under his hands, the warm liquid of life dripping out of its body. Legolas sniffed his distaste and pulled his long knife out of the spider's body. He cleaned his weapons and jumped on a tree branch in order to make his way back home. Out of reflection, he turned to help Tauriel up, but he remembered he had gone hunting alone this time. It wasn't the first time he had done so. As of late he had been going out alone more often, and of course this worried his life-long red-haired friend. They were always together, inseparable, -to the irritation of his Father- although Legolas had told him countless times that Tauriel was to him what a sister is to a brother. His King and father would not understand, but Legolas would only smile and go on with his life. He really could never imagine himself loving Tauriel in a more intimate way than a brother would. Of course he had thought about it though, loving her and binding himself to her would be most easy, as they were deeply bonded already. It just didn't feel natural to him, though. Not in that way. So, as he knew he would never love Tauriel like his Ada had loved his Nanneth, he also knew he would never love no one on such a manner, and that he would spend his days with only his foster sister, his Ada, and his Forest.

He was hopping from branch to branch deep in his musings when sadness gripped at his heart. He didn't wonder at it anymore, as he was already used to these sudden changes in his mood. They had started a few months back.

He had felt extremely lonely, even when he had been strolling the gardens of his father's solar with Tauriel, an activity they were very fond of. But then, suddenly, he had not felt lonely anymore, and instead fun and happiness overwhelmed him in a way he had never experienced before. His face must have showed his sudden change of feelings, for Tauriel had looked at him with concern in her eyes.

_"Mellon-nin, are you alright?"_

_Legolas leaned on a tree near him and took several deep breaths. As he tried to quench the fierce excitement inside his heart, he nodded to his friend and waved her concern off._

_"Tauriel, if I didn't know myself better, I would say I'm in love, for this is a happiness I have never felt before, although a few seconds ago I felt the most oppressive loneliness," said the Elven Prince, still trying to lock down the waves of pleasure in his chest._

_His friend chuckled at his words and replied with a mocking tone. "The Prince of the Mirkwood in love? I wonder what changed today in our stroll, mellon, that you fell in love with a tree. Had I known it sooner, I would have already given the good news to our King."_

_Legolas rolled his eyes, the last pulsations of the strange fit circulating his body. When it had passed, he felt oddly uneasy, and he told his friend that he would like to continue with this stroll by himself. Tauriel was most taken aback, and would have asked further on it, but Legolas left the gardens as quick as light._

Later, when his friend questioned him with worry, he had said he’d just felt a little dizzy, but that it had passed.

He had hoped that that had been the first and last time he felt that way, but it wasn't. He didn't feel the sinking loneliness again, but the happiness and excitement were an everyday occurrence. Occasionally; fits of rage took ahold of him. He would snap at Tauriel or at his fellow guards, once even to his father, at which he paled and left the room immediately. That day it had been too overwhelming to control, -which he had managed with time- but what he felt was so much anger and frustration. Disappointment above all else, though. He fled to his favourite tree and breathed the cold air in to freeze the heat inside his body.

His father had come to join him in his stargazing later that night.

_"Îon-nin, is something bothering you?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset his son. Legolas was not one to snap at others, that was a trait Thranduil had -fortunately- not passed on to him._

_Legolas weighed his words before answering. He didn't know how to tell his father of the strange mood swings he had started having. He knew the King would worry and probably send for a healer, which Legolas hated the thought of. He didn't like being coddled; besides, strange as it was and uneasy as it left him when it ended, he liked the intense feelings he had, especially the happiness. He had never been a miserable Elf, and he thanked Eru and all the Valar for the love his father beared for him (and for the sister he had procured for Legolas) if sometimes he got sad when missing his Nanneth, well, no one could begrudge him that. But he was happy overall. These new sensations he had been having, they gave him the feeling of fulfillment, somehow, like they were the reward for doing something very good. Maybe sometimes there was anger, but each day it was less and less._

_So, he only smiled the best he could and said, "I just missed Nana too much, Ada. Forgive me."_

_Thranduil considered his son for a moment, not for a second believing the reason he was being given, but deciding not to push. He had always thought that if Legolas had a problem, he would tell him when he was ready, and that had made their love and trust very strong._

And so it continued, and Legolas learned how to tame the intense feelings he received. He took strolls on his own because he liked to give in to the sensations, and couldn't do so in the presence of Tauriel or any other. Sometimes he gazed at the Moon and sang lullabies to her, feeling completely at ease when he finished. Several times he had to reassure his friend that he had not met any other Elven guard to walk under the stars with, and that he hoped she would wait until he could explain what had been happening to him.

He arrived at his father's Halls by dusk. He made his way towards his father's quarters to ask after Tauriel, but was met halfway.

"Legolas, what took you so long to return?" the King's tone was not angry, but curious.

Every time he went out, it was only for a few hours, but this time he had been out for nearly three days. He had not been able to help it. He’d felt fear, beyond anything he had felt before, and the urge to go out had been too strong.

_He’d been searching for something, although what this something was, was beyond him. At times his fear grew, at others it remained the same. He had walked through his forest, not knowing his objective but somehow travelling firmly, until earlier today, he had heard a small voice shouting, thick with fear. The same fear he felt. He started towards the voice when the noises that had first led him to this spot jumped from behind him, and next he found himself fighting a hoard of spiders. He killed several, and followed the rest, who were in pursuit of some prey. Legolas couldn't tell what this prey was, but he didn't want the spiders to get to it before he did._

_When a screech ahead of him was heard, followed by a pain stricken yell, he felt pulsations of stinging pain fill him, and it was all he could do to prevent from falling. He staggered for a moment, forced the pain to the back of his head and went on. His eyes were used to the darkness and to the spiders that dwelled in it, but still he couldn't make out what the beasts were following._

_He drew an arrow and let it fly through leaves, into the body of the spider. Then he followed the muffled panting, listening as the small steps faltered. Before another creature jumped at them, he pushed the small form running in front of him and stayed behind to get rid of the beasts._

"I encountered spiders, Ada, but they were easily dealt witth. I saw no more come down, we should be at peace for at least few weeks."

His father nodded and beckoned him closer. "We have a Dwarfling in the palace, Îon nin. He is most interesting indeed." If Legolas didn't know him better, he'd say his father looked a little fond.

Children were rare creatures to come across for Elves, as they did not reproduce as the other races might, but this was a Dwarfling his Ada was talking about, surely he wouldn't allow himself be fooled by the child of a Dwarf? "A Dwarfling you say? How?"

His father shook his head. "I do not know, Legolas, but Tauriel and Galion captured him a little earlier today. Apparently he wanted to know our house, so he ventured himself into the Forest. His leg was wounded by a spider, but I suppose he is better now that our healers have tended him."

Legolas's curiousity was peaked with the mention of the wound. "A spider wounded him? And how did he get so deep into the forest by himself?" He asked, to which his father answered what Gimli had told him. "An imaginary Elf friend? How strange."

"Indeed it is. I would like to question this Dwarfling further, but now he is resting. I only hope I can do it before someone comes to claim him."

Legolas nodded and bid his Ada a good night, leaving then to look for his friend. His thoughts were elsewhere, though. On the pain he had felt and the small figure that he had helped live another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glóin arrives at the Elven King's Halls. Legolas is eager to meet certain Dwarfling, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Sorry that this took so long but jobs and exams and life in general! Anyways, here it is. I want to thank Purple_Archer for being a very talented beta, she is amazing! Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who have left comments, you don't know how much that helps!  
> I hope you like this!

Granted, if they had tried to reach the Elven King's halls on their own it would have probably taken them ages, so Glóin was somehow glad they had called the Elves. Only one day had passed -with no spider attacks- and the tree lovers said they were close. Glóin walked among his company without registering his surroundings, anxiously hoping his son was in the Elves' house. But a very small part of him hoped he wasn't. Why? Well, what if it turned out Gimli liked Elves because of Kidhuzel? What if he didn't want to leave that dratted place? Glóin would drag him home anyway; but how could a Dwarfling who liked Elves ever be respectable?   
  
"I can feel you thinking, buhel," Balin suddenly said, shaking him out of his thoughts, "Would you care to divulge what's going on in that head of yours?"  
  
Glóin thought for a moment. Balin was a sensible Dwarf; he could keep a secret and he knew many things. "Tell me, Balin, how does a soul bonding occur if the two sharers have never even seen each other?"  
  
Balin didn't answer right away. "Well, the situation is very strange, but it has happened a few times before. It is said that before we are made, a part of our souls are kept apart, and the makers keep it until we are in need. It may present itself as many things, different for every person. The sharers  start looking for the owner of the piece they have, unknowingly of course. It might take them years to find each other, but once they do, nothing can part them. Nobody knows why it happens, or what the Valar considers when joining two souls, but great things have come from those who find each other." Balin finished, and before Glóin could say anything, he asked, "Glóin, is this about Gimli?"  
  
It took him a little by surprise. He hadn't told anybody about Kidhuzel, and when they had decided to come to the Forest the only explanation he had given was that they had not looked here. Balin had seemed rightfully suspicious, and had asked about what Geira had meant when she said Gimli wanted to visit the Forest. Glóin had only shaken his head and Balin had let the subject rest for the moment.

  
"You know, Gimli started asking me about Elves; he used the short recesses in between his lessons to research them in the library's tomes. At first I thought it was only childhood curiosity, but after countless days,  Gimli persisted on the topic. He never explained why, but I think I now understand." His tone was not judgemental, nor amused or disgusted. Glóin gave in.

 

He explained about Kidhuzel; of how he had first appeared and became fast friends with Gimli, about how Gimli seemed so elated, and that he and Geira didn't have the heart to tell their son the truth. He told Balin how it made him so angry that his son had imagined an Elf friend, and how fiercely protective Gimli was of Kidhuzel to the point of fighting his cousins, of how real he made Kidhuzel seem, of how Gimli had trusted the Elf more than the word of his parents and had left to go into the Forest by himself. He had not told anyone besides Dis, but  she had not been his confident. She had been Geira's. When he finally stopped speaking, Glóin sighed deeply, as speaking to Balin had somehow lessened his heavy thoughts.   
  
"Well, I can't say I imagined that exactly, but neither can I say that it surprises me." Said Balin, not unkindly. "And this is why you were thinking about the soul bonding?"  
  
"Aye, I don't want it to be, and I don't even know how I might find out, but what if it is? What if he...what if he got to the Elves' house and found the owner already? What if he doesn't want to leave, Balin?" Glóin knew his voice sounded scared, but he needed reassurance of some kind and maybe Balin was the one who could offer it.  
  
"Now, we don't know if this is what is happening. Yes, it is indeed very odd that Gimli has an imaginary Elf friend, but bonding of that kind has not happened for a very long time, as it used to happen when the powers of the Valar in Middle-Earth were much stronger. We should wait until we find Gimli, because we will, and then we will be able to draw to find out the truth."   
  
\---------  
  
When Legolas found Tauriel, she was talking to one of the healers, nodding thoughtfully. At first it scared Legolas, for Tauriel never spoke to healers. He feared something was the matter, that someone was ill, but the feeling left as soon as his friend turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Mellon nîn, you're finally back. Your father was set to send guards to look for you, but his attention was directed elsewhere before he could," she said in greeting.  
  
Legolas smiled back and nodded, "Yes, Father told me about the Dwarfling. Is he here?" For some reason, Legolas felt ill with excitement. He couldn't explain it, but he just wanted to meet this little Dwarf child.  
  
Tauriel sensed his eagerness and frowned, "Prince Legolas, I didn't know you liked Dwarves!"  
  
"I don't know any, so I can't tell you if I like them. Let me meet one and find out."  
  
She let out a light laugh and answered, "Yes, he is here. The boy had dinner and the healers just checked on his leg, I think he's sleeping now...You want to interrogate him, don't you? I told your father we should let him rest first, you can see him in the morning."  
  
"No, I shall see him now." His words came out a little bit harsher than he wanted them to, but Legolas didn't back down. He felt really strongly about meeting this small Dwarf.  Tauriel was taken aback.

 

"Mellon nîn, I'm sorry but the Dwarfling was in the Forest by himself for several days with nothing to eat, a wounded leg, and little sleep. I insist you let him rest." She said firmly. Legolas stared pleadingly at her for a moment, but when she didn't budge he gave in.  
  
"If that's what you wish. But no one can see him before I do Tauriel. Nobody."  
  
Tauriel watched her friend leave. How strange, she thought, that he wants to see the boy so much. She wouldn't deny him knowing the Dwarf, of course, but something was going on... And she intended to find out what.  
  
\---------------  
  
Gimli woke up with a start. It took him a few moments to recognise where he was. He  was still exhausted, and his wounded leg ached, but he had at least rested for a short while. The room was dark, so he supposed it was night time. He registered a lightweight next to him on the large bed, and he immediately knew it was his friend. Sadness bloomed inside him when he recalled finding out how it was all inside his head.  
  
"Gimli?"  
  
The small voice destroyed his sadness, as Gimli still couldn't understand how Kidhuzel could feel so real, if he really was imaginary.

 

“I’m awake,” he said cheerfully, propping himself up and turning to look at his friend. There was a small candle on the nightstand, warm and inviting, which made Gimli drowsy again.  The scent in the room was also relaxing, although Gimli couldn't remember it being there when he fell asleep. Perhaps the elf Tauriel had brought in some flowers. He looked around for a bouquet, but found none.

 

“Gimli, we should go and find that scent. It smells delicious!” Kidhuzel suggested, already jumping off the bed. “I think you'll find me too.”

 

Gimli frowned at his friend’s words. “Don't be silly. You're already here.” He carefully slid down from the bed, making sure his leg didn’t get jostled. It felt right to follow Kidhuzel, even if Gimli didn’t know what he meant, nor where they were going.

 

The Elfling smiled and opened the door, guiding his friend outside. The corridors were deserted, with dim lights hanging from the tall ceilings. The two small boys walked through the labyrinths, turning left and right, then left again. Gimli still felt tired, he barely paid any mind to his surroundings, instead focusing his fuzzy attention on Kidhuzel, who seemed very sure of his steps.

  
  
  


Legolas was out on his balcony when he felt the tug at his heart. Despite the fresh air outside, the oxygen he was breathing turned thick and he felt dizzy. He hurried through his chambers, and then outside  to the corridor, feeling like he had to be somewhere else. He didn’t know where, but he let his feet carry him. He walked the well known corridors of his home, expectation forming inside his chest. He walked and walked, feeling with every step that he was near, although he didn’t know near what. Or who...

  
  


“I think we're near now, Gimli.”

 

“Near what, Kidhuzel?”

 

“Me, of course!”

  
  


“Legolas?”

 

He didn’t stop, the voice behind him far away, his only purpose at that moment was to find what his heart was looking for. A hand grabbed his shoulder, but he shook it off and continued walking. This time two hands grabbed him again, their grip much firmer.

 

“Leave me alone, I need to find…”

 

“Find? What are you talking about? Legolas?”

 

He didn’t answer, struggling to get free.

 

“Legolas? Legolas!” Tauriel shouted.

  
  


Gimli was startled out of his dreamy state. He recognised Tauriel's voice, and she sounded scared. He stopped dead, feeling anxious. She had told him to stay in bed until she returned, and here he was wandering the halls. He didn’t want her to be angry, as he was just a guest in this house.

 

“Kidhuzel!” he whispered, and the Elf turned to look at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s go back; Tauriel said to stay where we were. I don’t want her to find me here and get angry. Let’s go.”

 

“But Gimli, I think I can hear myself!" Kidhuzel argued.

 

“What are you doing outside of your bed, young one?”

 

Gimli wheeled around to find himself staring up at one of the healers who had cared for his leg. He was smiling kindly, but Gimli was still paralysed with fear.

 

“Come, let’s get you back to your room,” The Elf said, plucking Gimli off the floor.

 

The voices of Tauriel and two other Elves, one of whom sounded awfully familiar, were lost behind them as they retreated.

 

Once in his room, Gimli realised the air didn’t smell sweet anymore, and that somehow the light was a little too bright. His head started hurting. The healer smiled and deposited him carefully on the bed.

 

“Sleep now.” He urged, before leaving the room.

 

Gimli leaned back against the pillows, head throbbing. Why was it hurting so much?

 

“I told you we had to go to where Tauriel and I were.” Kidhuzel pointed out.

 

“Stop saying that! You were next to me, not somewhere else, and I told you I didn’t want Tauriel to get angry.”

 

“She didn’t, that was me. And my name isn't Kidhuzel. It's Legolas.”

  
  


Legolas stopped fighting. The grip on his arms disappeared and he froze, waiting. Nothing happened. His heart was hammering in his chest. He walked towards where he was sure he had heard someone speak, but there was no one there.

 

“Legolas, what’s going on?!” Tauriel demanded to know, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“There was someone here.” His head was starting to hurt.

 

“Nay. You must be mistaken. Legolas, what happened? Are you ill?"

 

“I heard someone, I think…Tauriel, I think I was supposed to meet someone here.” He was so sure of it, head pulsing painfully.

 

“Who?”

 

“I don’t know...I was guided here, but the feeling is gone now.” All that was left was the ache within his skull, and his soul.

 

“You deathly sick, Legolas. I should call for a Healer. Did you eat at all when you were outside?”He knew she was concerned, but he needed to know.

 

“That is not important right now, Tauriel. I must find the being I was brought here to meet.” He turned around to leave, but it was too fast for his swimming vision, and his steps faltered.

 

Strong arms from behind caught him  before he could hit the ground, and he then was being carried. Legolas felt too dizzy to fight. Tauriel helped him lie down on his bed, and he fell asleep to a vivid vision of coppery red.

 

  
  


Thranduil entered the room silently, checking before that its inhabitant was already awake so that he wouldn’t disturb him. He had changed into a silver tunic before coming here, having spent the last hour in Legolas’s room watching his son’s restless sleep. It was very odd, Elves were never ill, and Legolas knew how to handle himself outside in the Forest even if it was by himself, so he couldn’t have been poisoned.

 

The small Dwarf looked up at him from the bed, eyes large and curious. Thranduil smiled. He did not like Dwarves, true, but he couldn’t deny that children were exempt from prejudice until they grew opinions. He elegantly sat on the bed next to Gimli, studying his face before speaking.

 

“Tell me something, Dwarfling, why is your imaginary friend an Elf?”

 

Gimli frowned, and looked down at his legs, “ I don’t care that he’s imaginary, he is still my friend.”

 

“That is not what I asked.”

 

“I didn’t even know he was imaginary before coming here.”

 

“What do you do together? An Elf and a Dwarf do not have much in common.”

 

“We laugh and play games. Some nights he sings to me of the Stars and the Moon.”

 

The King considered this for a moment. That sounds like Legolas as a babe; always so free-spirited and playful... But then again, all Elves were. Why had he specifically thought of his son?

 

“Do your parents know about your friendship?” the King asked.

 

“Aye.”

 

“Why did you come by yourself then, Dwarfling? Surely they support your friendship.”

 

“I wanted to know his house, but the first time was to be us alone. Then ma and da would come on the second visit.”

 

Ma and da’s nurturing left a lot to be desired if their son had a make-believe Elf companion that convinced him to go alone into a dangerous Forest. He wondered if they would come looking for their son. Did they have any idea where the Dwarfling was? Thranduil decided that he would house the boy whilst he sent word to the Mountain that a lost Dwarfling had been found.

 

“Very well, I shall send for your parents, Dwarf. Your needs shall be met whilst you stay here.” He said, standing up and making for the door.

 

“Is the Elf Tauriel coming to see me?”

 

The Elven King looked at him with an arched eyebrow, “I shall send her in.”

 

Thranduil made for his son’s room again. He would check on Legolas before writing the letter addressed to the King Under the Mountain. He was not happy about having to contact that infuriating Dwarf again, but it seemed he had no other option.

 

While on his way, he thought about the imaginary Elf friend. He had never heard of something like that before, not even about anyone having an imaginary friend, let alone a Dwarf with and Elf one. He wondered if Dwarves even showed their children what an Elf looked like for Gimli to imagine a being that he knew was an Elf. The King’s curiosity was piqued, and he made a mental note to ask Gimli’s parents for any details about the issue.

 

Legolas was still asleep; his fever had lowered and he was no longer sweating as much, though he still looked pale. Thranduil asked the healers is they had discovered the cause of his sudden sickness, to which they answered he had probably eaten nothing and slept very little whilst outside, and that he would only require rest. With that, they left the room, leaving Thranduil with Legolas and Tauriel.

 

“No exhaustion has ever caused something like this.” He sighed, studying his son’s troubled expression.

 

“My King, if I may say something...” The red-haired Elf hesitated.

 

Thranduil nodded for her to go on.

 

“A few hours ago, I was going to go check on the Dwarfling, and found Legolas moving in the same direction. He seemed out of sorts. At first I thought he was dreaming; I called his name, but he didn’t appear to have heard me. He was very determined, but Galion and I stopped him. He tried to fight us off. Suddenly, he seemed to come back to his senses and he mentioned that he had to meet someone, but that he did not know who. He asked me yesterday to let him meet the Dwarf this morning, before anybody else did.”

 

There was silence before the King’s answer. “Why?”

 

“I couldn’t say, my King.”

 

“Why are you telling me this, Tauriel? What are your thoughts on the matter?” He asked, hoping for a second opinion.

 

Tauriel hesitated, clearly deciding on whether it was a good idea to speak her mind. “I asked the Dwarfling yesterday what his friend looked like, and the Elf he described to me was exactly as I remember Legolas in his youth. It is very odd that Gimli arrived here and a few hours later Legolas returned and wanted to meet him so badly? And now suddenly he just succumbs to tiredness when we know our Prince is tough and endures, just when the Dwarfling is safe, fed and rested? What if Legolas was supposed to meet Gimli? What if Gimli was outside his room at the same time Legolas was?”

 

Thranduil frowned. He didn’t know if Tauriel was implying what he thought she was, but for her own good she should not be. “I do not require you in here any more Tauriel. Leave.”

 

She did as she was told and he was left alone with his son. Legolas was now sleeping deeply, his expression was relaxed, and the corners of his mouth were even curved up. The King left the room a few minutes later, heading to his chambers to write his letter.

  
  


They arrived at the beginning of the new day. Gloín could see the suspended lights around the famed arched gate. He thanked Mahal for the light and for arriving at the doorstep of the Elven King’s Palace. They were admitted inside after being stripped of their weapons, and were then guided through a wooden labyrinth to the Throne Room. Glóin couldn’t remember the last time he had seen an Elf, but they all looked the same to him: pretentious and a sort of beautiful that was too alien to consider. Ah, but the one sitting on the Throne and looking down on them was something else entirely. Gloín sensed the tension in the room increase, from both his companions and their hosts.

 

“I had hoped we would never have to look upon each other again King Under the Mountain, but it seems that you cannot stop yourself from begging for my help,” The Elf -King Thranduil- said slyly, one hand cradling his chin.

 

“Believe me, Elf, if my need was not dire I would never seek you out.”

 

The Elven King smiled, and waved his free hand as a sign to continue. Glóin could see his King’s clenched fists and the way his veins were bulging with anger. He knew how hard it was for Thorin to ask anyone for help -let alone Thranduil-, so he stepped forward to address the blonde Monarch himself.

 

“King Thranduil; I am Glóin son of Gróin, a Dwarf of the Line of Durin. We came for a very important reason. My son, Gimli, was lost six nights ago, whilst we were celebrating our annual carnival. We’ve looked from the Mountain to Dale, with no luck. My wife is stricken; he’s our only son and only fifteen. We came to seek your assistance in looking for him in the Forest. Put yourself in my boots, if you had a child and lost them, wouldn't you be as desperate?" He sounded it, his voice almost breaking at the possibility of the Elven King denying them his help, at the possibility of Gimli not being found, of being found too late...  
  
"I do have a son, Glóin of Erebor, so I take pity on your plight. I offer you my men. May it not be said that Elves are cold creatures after this. But first I wish to know, how was it that you lost your only child?"   
  
Glóin opened his mouth and closed it again. What was this tree-lover implying? That he didn't care for Gimli? Was he not here, in the Elven Halls with his King, after decades of not communicating with their Forest neighbours, lowering himself to plead for help to the being that didn't help them when they needed it? Thranduil was looking down at him, eyebrows raised as he waited for the answer.

 

It was Balin who spoke, however.   
  
"Glóin is an doting father who takes very good care of his son. Nothing like this has ever happened in the fifteen years Gimli has been alive; the lad had never shown any desire to explore the Forest before. This all started a short time ago, when..." The old Dwarf stopped, not willing to let the story out. It was not for the Elf to hear.   
  
"When...?" The Elven King prompted.  
  
"That story is not mine to tell, and not yours to hear."  
  
Thranduil knew what story they were talking about and he wanted to know more of it. He knew they were not going to tell it to him, though. Not without further...encouragement. "I can't send my guards into the Forest without knowing all the details of this curious event. The clue to find your son may reside in the details."  
  
Glóin glanced at Thorin, who stared back at him with defiance in his eyes, and then at Balin, who simply nodded.  
  
So Glóin told them; from the moment Kidhuzel had first arrived, to the moment Gimli left. Thranduil asked when had Kidhuzel appeared, and if Gimli had ever told them what his friend looked like. Glóin answered in the negative; he knew the Elfling had white-ish hair, but nothing else. Anxiety flickered briefly across the face of the royal Elf. All of a sudden Thranduil signaled the red-haired Elf beside his throne. "Tauriel, escort this Dwarf to the boy’s room.”  
  
Glóin flinched as if he had received a blow. Gimli had been here all along!?  
  
"You wretched creature! You had the lad and said nothing! You let Glóin worry and instead of saying his son is safe you made him tell you something you had no right to listen to!" Raged Thorin, finally letting his anger out.  
  
Thranduil furrowed his brow and answered with the same intense anger. "I sent a letter to your Mountain explaining everything, but you were already on your way. He is perfectly safe here; so why not ask his father for the reason the child needed to escape? This is my land, Thorin Oakenshield, I found the Dwarfling, and the decisions I make do not concern you. Now, go elsewhere before I change my mind and feed you to the spiders!"  
  
"Is that a threat, Elf?"  
  
Glóin did not stay to hear the answer. The She-Elf guided him out of the Throne Room, where Balin and two other Dwarves were holding Thorin back.

 

He was trembling, anxiousness and excitement at seeing his son making it hard for him to breathe. The She-Elf turned to look at him a few times, and finally Glóin told her it was rude to stare.  
  
"I wasn't staring. I apologize if I offended you. I was simply thinking that Gimli looks a lot like you." She smiled faintly.  
  
It took Glóin by surprise. He hadn’t expected nice treatment from any of the Elves, let alone a smile and such an observation. He didn't know how to answer, so they simply continued walking in silence.  
  
"He was wounded in the Forest, but his leg will heal. He simply seems a little pale, but the Healers are sure it's just tiredness." She said after a moment, before stopping in front of a large wooden door. Glóin could hear laughter inside.  
  
"How was he wounded?" He asked.  
  
"Spiders. It’s a miracle that he escaped with one wound. He says his fictional friend helped him, that he was running very fast, and that something pushed him along when he slowed."  
  
Glóin frowned and would have asked further, but the Captain opened the door and once Glóin was inside the room, she left.  
  
Gimli was sitting on a bed several times too large for him, wearing a white tunic that looked like it had been cut from a larger one. His leg was bandaged. He looked so small, in that bed, in that room; his wild red hair did not belong amongst the sobriety of the furniture and the walls. The Dwarfling turned around to see who had come inside, and his eyes went so wide they almost popped out at the sight of his father. He tried to jump up, but Glóin reached the bed before he could, and took his son in his arms, before he could hurt his leg.   
  
"Da!" Sobbed Gimli, clinging to him tightly, whilst he buried his small face under Glóin’s chin.

 

“Gimli, I was so worried!” Glóin’s legs gave in and he slid to the floor. They stayed like that for a while, sobbing and holding on to each other. Glóin could feel himself dozing off, the calmer rhythm of Gimli’s breath lulling him to sleep, so he shook his Dwarfling gently and stood up, placing Gimli on the bed once again. He tried to look stern, but suspected he failed. “Gimli, what you did was wrong. Your mother and I have been looking for you everywhere. You shouldn’t have lied to us, son.”

 

The Dwarfling looked at his feet, his cheeks red with shame. “I’m sorry, Da, I just wanted to know Legolas’ home. I didn’t know we would get lost, I thought he would know the way home like I do, but he didn’t. I’m real, and he is not.” Gimli didn’t sound as sad as Glóin would have expected. He was very taken aback, that Gimli should talk about Legolas in that manner after months of furiously defending the Elf.

 

Then it hit Glóin. Legolas? Was the imaginary Elf’s name not Kidhuzel?

 

“Gimli, who is Legolas?”

 

“Oh!” He giggled, “Kidhuzel’s real name is Legolas. I don’t know why he didn’t say before. I’m very confused, but I just started calling him that instead.”

 

Legolas sounded more Elvish, and Glóin was almost sure he had heard that name before…

 

“Legolas is still my friend, Da, I told him I don’t mind that he’s not real, and he said he would never stop being my friend. We’re happy.”

 

The smaller Dwarf’s smile was heartbreaking, innocent and honest. Glóin decided he wouldn’t talk about the issue right now, not when he had just found Gimli. What he needed was to take his son back to the Mountain and home to his Mother.

 

He stayed with Gimli for a couple of hours; the other Dwarves came to check on him and offer advice. The child received a considering hum from Thorin, and a stern lecture from Balin. They were all invited to eat at the Elven King’s table whilst Gimli slept, which was awkward to say the least, and in which they were joined by the son of Thranduil, Legolas.

 

Prince Legolas. Of course, now he remembered where he had heard that name.

 

Glóin wasn’t eating. The thought of his son having a blonde Elven friend with the name of a Prince, who had guided him to the house of said Prince, had taken away his appetite.

 

The Prince was staring at him, and it made Glóin uneasy. Thranduil noticed and questioned his son about it.

 

“I feel like I have seen Master Glóin’s hair before, in a dream perhaps...” He answered slowly, head tilted curiously to one side.

 

Thranduil frowned. “A dream about a Dwarf? That sounds ridiculous.”

 

“As ridiculous as an imaginary Elf friend?” asked Thorin snidely.

 

“Anyone who has an Elf for a friend should consider themselves lucky, Thorin Oakenshield.”

 

Before the Dwarven King could answer, Legolas spoke again, “I think it’s amusing, Father. That a Dwarfling should imagine an Elf as his friend, and I would very much like to meet both.”

 

“NO!” spat out Glóin. All eyes were on him. He quickly remembered himself. “I mean...I appreciate all the help you have given my son, but I would like to get him home as soon as he wakes up and I’m afraid more meetings would only delay us. His mother is still worried sick, I wouldn’t want her to wait more time than necessary now that I have found Gimli.”

 

Thranduil nodded slowly, “I agree. All Dwarves look alike; what is there to meet? I wouldn’t like to postpone their departure.”

 

“But-” Legolas protested.

 

“My word is final.” The King said sharply. The Prince frowned, stood up from the table and marched out of the room. Thranduil gave a silent command to his red haired Captain and she went after the Prince.

 

Glóin nodded at Thranduil, and he suspected the Elven King’s thoughts on the matter of their sons meeting were almost the same as his, how, he did not know, but he was thankful anyway.

  
  
  


“I shant go see him, Tauriel. Stop following me.”

 

“You’re going to the guest’s wing, Mellon-nin,” she said, catching up with him.

 

Legolas had no answer. He had hoped to outrun her, but she was just as fast as he. “I need to meet him. I can feel it.”

 

“I will not deny you, Legolas. I do think it is too much of a coincidence, all of this. You know I do not think as your father does, I see no reason to please the Dwarves.”

 

Legolas turned to look at her, “Wait for me outside his room. I will be quick.”

 

She smiled at his silent thanks, and they continued their way.

  
  
  


Glóin excused himself from the table, and hurried towards his son’s room.

 

“I know why you don’t want our sons to meet.” Thranduil appeared silently at his side, easily keeping up.

 

He looked at the King defiantly. “I mean no offense-”

 

“I know you don’t. I share your thoughts on the matter, for once. It has come to my attention why your child imagined a friend so like mine own son, and why Legolas is so persistent to meet a common Dwarf. A deep connection between two beings has reared his head, but at the moment it is simply a possibility. Let’s keep it that way.” He looked at Glóin meaningfully, and the Dwarf nodded.

 

“I agree, King Thranduil. If your son is as persistent as you say, we should hurry. I fear he will not settle for not meeting Gimli as easily as he pretended to earlier..”

 

They hurried to their destination; where they found Legolas and Tauriel being barricaded by a guard and a healer. It seemed Thranduil had foreseen his son’s behaviour and had left someone to guard the room of Gimli, which Glóin was thankful for.

 

“I will not harm your son! I helped him out there, I’m sure of it, it was him at the mercy of those spiders! I just want to be with him!”

 

Thranduil growled. “Enough! This is not your decision to make, boy. Do you wish to insult their brief stay and our short truce?”

 

The voice alone made the Elven Prince freeze, and even though his expression was full of contempt he stopped fighting and left.

 

“You must leave now, Glóin son of Gróin, and do not ever let your son come back here. Or I will do what I must to protect my son.”

  
Glóin nodded cautiously, and an hour later they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!Well, any thoughts on this baby, or ideas or anything really, please feel free to share!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Thorin is still King, Fili and Kili are still Princes, and Dís is still Princess, there is no Smaug, but let's say the Mountain suffered some kind of recession? Devaluation? Some kind of economical problem that made them have to work extra to become wealthy again. That's why Glóin and Geira (I named her that) leave Gimli on his own for long hours.
> 
> I want to thank the Dwarrow Scholar for the name of Glóins wife, and also for Legolas's temporary name.
> 
> Also, I got Gimli's current age (15) from this site, that says Dwarves are battle ready at 30 (that is some kind of equivalent for humans at the age of 14) so half this age would be 7 human years old.
> 
> Anything Legolas says comes from Gimli's subconscious, that's why at first he doesn't say much about himself except for what Gimli knows from books. As time goes by, I'll try to explain how Legolas's personality develops.
> 
> Please comment, I'm open to criticism, ideas, complains, anything! But don't be mean and stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
